Empire High
by WhiteAxolotl
Summary: New student, Tatsumi, has recently transferred to Empire High. But not everything is what you would find in a normal high school. From perverted students to principals as kids to the rivalry of a small dorm war. Will Tatsumi be able to make it through his first year?
1. Welcome to Empire High!

**Disclaimer: Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

**Empire High**

**Welcome to Empire High!**

Tatsumi gulped as he examined the large building. This was his first time being somewhere like this and the possibilities of what could happen were endless. He could feel his entire body shake, his legs struggling to move towards the school building. All around, students casually walked in, some laughing while others preparing themselves for a new year. Each had a different mind set compared to Tatsumi's as he slowly felt his heart stop a little.

"Hi there!" A woman's voice shouted, causing Tatsumi to jump. "You must be new here."

Tatsumi turned around to see a blonde girl in a white dressed shirt with a red tie. Her skirt went no farther than the upper portion of her thighs, but the only thing that scared him greatly were the size of her breasts. His face was close enough that he thought his eyes could actually feel them.

"U-Uh…" Tatsumi choked.

"I'll take that as a yes." The girl said unsure what he was trying to say. "My name is Leone. What's yours?"

"U-Uh…" Tatsumi couldn't speak.

He could soon feel his entire personal bubble being invaded by two large watermelons as they jumped each time she jerked her body a bit. Looking at his red faced and wide eyes, Leone looked down at her breasts and began to connect the pieces together. Smiling devilishly, she grabbed Tatsumi's head and pushed it in between them.

"If you want to feel them, you should've just said so." She laughed as Tatsumi tried to pull himself out.

"Get those things away from me!" He freaked, managing to get free.

Leone laughed as Tatsumi tried to recollect himself. Some people were watching from a distance whispering to one another about what they saw. Tatsumi looked over at them, embarrassed of what happened to him as he tried to walk away from Leone.

"Don't leave just yet." Leone said putting her arm around him, making him nervous. "You clearly are new here so why don't I show you around."

"Well actually I think I'll be fine looking for my…." Tatsumi tried saying but was immediately dragged by Leone as she pulled him inside the school.

* * *

><p>"And this is the homeroom you'll be in." Leone presented to a worn out Tatsumi. "It's a good thing we have the same classroom; that way you can look at these lovely ladies any time you'd like."<p>

Tatsumi's face turned red as Leone grabbed his head again and shoved it into her breasts. He struggled to get loose as her grip had become tighter from before as he felt the soft, squishy balloons knock him on both sides of his head.

"_What's wrong with this chick_?" Tatsumi thought. "_She took me on the longest tour of my life and now she's trying to suffocate me._"

"Leone, that's enough. Don't you think he's suffered enough?"

Leone looked up, allowing Tatsumi to break free only to fall on the ground. Breathing heavily, a pair of shoes appeared in front of him as he looked up. Standing before him was a large muscular built man who had a combed, heart-shaped, pompadour style hair do. He smiled at Tatsumi and winked at him, signaling he was going to be fine.

"Ah, Braht, is someone jealous?" Leone joked causing Bulat to blush a little.

"What? Me? No, of course not." Braht tried playing off cool. "I would just hate to see someone, this handsome looking, suffocate because you strangle them in your breasts for so long."

Leone grinned and walked inside the classroom. Braht held out his hand for Tatsumi and helped him up, brushing off his shirt for him as well.

"Um, thanks." Tatsumi said.

"Don't worry about it. She has a habit of doing that to most of the boys who get embarrassed over her huge rack anyway." Braht said before leading him into the classroom. "So what's your name? I'm Braht."

"Tatsumi." He replied. "I transferred here from the countryside. I was hoping to see my friends here but I guess they went to different schools."

"Well don't worry, I'll be your friend." Braht said, making Tatsumi smile.

"Okay!"

"But, you must refer to me as handsome or bro. Got it?"

"Sure thing, bro!"

"Alright!" Braht excitedly shouted. "For that I'm going to show you something cool after class."

"I'll be your friend too, Tatsumi." Leone burst out loud between the two, terrifying the young boy.

"Alright, take your seats!" A woman shouted as the classroom went silent.

Tatsumi sat behind Braht as everyone else gathered in the classroom. A boy with green hair attempted to get a picture of Leone's breasts with his phone only to get a heavy book dropped on his feet by her. A girl with long pink hair was complaining to a girl with purple how all the guys in her archery club were idiots and constantly tried distracted her. Another girl with red eyes silently walked in with a small lunchbox. She sat down next to Tatsumi and opened her lunchbox revealing meat as she began consuming it right away.

_"This school is really weird."_ Tatsumi thought as he watched the girl finish her lunchbox and pull out another.

The woman walked in and placed her stuff on the desk in front of the classroom. She had a mechanical green arm and wore an eye-patch as she showed the front portion of her body. Picking up a small piece of paper, she thoroughly examined it as she did the class until she looked directly at Tatsumi.

"Oh, you must be the new student?" The woman wondered.

"Yes!" Tatsumi said standing up.

"Well I'm your teacher. You can call me Najenda." The woman smiled.

"Najenda can I move my desk up to the front?" The boy with green hair asked.

"No, Rabac, you'll just try to get a closer view of my butt...again." Najenda shook her head.

Rabac looked heart broken as he sulked over his desk. Leone chuckled while the girl with pink hair whispered something to the purple haired girl about Rabac's pervertedness.

_"What is wrong with this school?"_ Tatsumi thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tatsumi! Sit over here!" Braht shouted.<p>

Tatsumi looked around the cafeteria and found Braht sitting next to some of the people in his class. Leone was peacefully drinking out of a small flask while Rabac was knocked dizzy with a large bump on his head. The girl with pink hair and the girl with purple hair sat across from Leone while the red eye girl sat next to Leone consuming more meat.

"Everyone, meet Tatsumi." Braht introduced him to the table.

"Hi there." Tatsumi smiled.

Tatsumi looked awkwardly around the table as everyone, except Braht and Leone, gave him a weird look. Looking at the girl with red eyes, she briefly looked at him before becoming protective of her food, much to his surprise. The girl with pink hair glared at him while the purple hair girl shyly smiled. Rabac growled at him before going back to trying to get a picture of Leone's rack, only to get smacked.

"Hi Tatsumi, I'm Sheere." The purple haired girl said. "This is Mein." Sheere introduced the pink-haired girl.

Mein glared at Tatsumi and scoffed at his presence before returning back to her strawberry parfait. Sheere smiled slightly before eating her own food she got from the cafeteria. Tatsumi nervously sat down next Braht and opened his lunch box revealing meat and carrots, catching the girl with red eyes attention.

_"Why is this chick staring at me like that?"_ Tatsumi nervously thought as the red-eyed girl moved her head closer in.

"Akame, that's not yours." Braht said pushing her back. "Don't mind her, she just loves meat."

"It's delicious." Akame automatically said before returning to her food.

Leone chuckled and wrapped her arm around Akame. "That's our Akame!"

"So Tatsumi, how are you liking it here?" Sheere asked.

"I'm not sure just yet." Tatsumi said, reliving the past couple of hours he just spent at the school.

"Well, would you like to hang out with us? If not, you can't sit here." Scheere sweetly but coldly said.

"Like a runt like him is able to hang out with us." Mein scoffed.

"I don't need anymore guys around anyway." Rabac added.

"I'm fine with him joining." Braht said putting an arm around Tatsumi.

Tatsumi became a little nervous as Braht blushed a tiny bit before taking a drink out of his cup. Leone laughed and nodded her head in agreement with Braht. Akame shrugged her shoulders causing Leone to bop her on the head, forcing her to answer.

"Why don't we let Tatsumi decide?" Mein suggested, knowing there would be no way he could join.

"_Well, it has only been a few hours and already I was nearly smothered to death by huge breasts and saved by a man who I think has a crush on me._" Tatsumi thought.

Everyone around the table focused their attention on him, waiting for a response. Just as Mein was about to say something, Tatsumi slammed the bottom of his fist onto his hand.

"Okay, I'll join!" He proudly said.

Mein and Rabac looked disappointed as Leone attempted to place his head into her breasts. Braht chuckled and Sheere smiled while Akame stole Tatsumi's meat, only leaving him the carrots.

"Oh and I almost forgot the cool thing I was going to show you." Braht said as he reached into his bag.

Tatsumi's eyes widened as Braht pulled out a large key with a chain linking to several smaller keys.

"These are the keys to our dorm. If you really want to hang out with us, you can have one." Braht said, much to Mein's and Rabac's annoyance. "We'll talk with the counselor about moving your bags to our dorm.

Tatsumi smiled and nodded his head as he grabbed a key and placed it into his pocket. Leone shouted with joy and Sheere smiled. Braht nodded his head as Tatsumi looked up to see what his opinion would be.

"Welcome to our group, Tatsumi." Braht said.

"Great, now there is probably going to be another pervert in our dorm." Mein said.

"What do you mean our dorm?" Tatsumi asked.

"All of us here, live in the same dorm. It's a gender neutral dorm, much like the others." Leone stated.

Tatsumi took a moment to realize what Leone meant before letting out a loud yell.

* * *

><p>"Alright, see you at the dorms later, Tatsumi." Leone whispered in his ear.<p>

Tatsumi could feel the goosebumps explode on his back as Leone, Akame, Mein and Sheere all left towards the dormitories. The only ones who stayed behind were Rabac and Braht who were in the middle of a heated debate.

"I'm telling you, I'm just as good looking as Tatsumi is!" Rabac yelled angrily at the large man.

"But I don't see it." Braht responded calmly, irritating Rabac even more. "Not to mention it was his first day so nobody really knows him yet. So let's give it a week and see who is more attractive between you and Tatsumi."

"You're on!" Rabac yelled before storming off in the same direction the girls left. "And he's not sleeping in my room either!"

"Don't worry, I'll explain in fine detail why he can't sleep in your room in the first place!" Braht laughed causing Rabac to let out a yell in anger. "Now then, shall I show you around the capital a bit so you can get familiar?"

"Um?" Tatsumi didn't know what to say.

"Of course you do. Let's go!" Braht said grabbing Tatsumi by the wrist and pulling him along.

Braht and Tatsumi visited a small section of the city but there was still a lot of attractions. Closer to the main market area were several shops that sold hand crafted armor from various metals found around the continent. Other shops include fine china and clothing stores that sold the latest fashion in the capital. Closer to the direction of the gate were several restaurants and bars that sold freshly made meals and alcohol.

"Wow, I didn't know there was all of this in the city!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he looked through the window of a weapons shop.

"Don't forget, this is just a small area of the capital. There are more shops and restaurants located throughout the entire city." Braht corrected him.

"Hey bro?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Braht blushed.

"Why is your hand on my back?"

Braht jumped back, surprised Tatsumi felt his hand.

"Because, I...um...tripped." Braht said, trying to play it cool.

"Oh, okay." Tatsumi said, unaware of Braht's lie.

"Well it's getting late. We should be heading back to our dorms." Braht said as he looked at the clock tower.

"Right." Tatsumi said as the two walked back.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi and Braht opened the door to find Rabac being thrown into the wall adjacent to the door with several books following behind. Each book hit him square in the head, knocking him unconscious with a smile on his face. At the other end of the room, Leone and Mein were angrily glaring at the pervert with their arms holding up their towels.<p>

"And stay out of the bathroom!" Mein yelled before walking down the hall.

"What happened?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh Tatsumi!" Leone shouted as if terrified.

Tatsumi tried to dodge Leone's arms only to have his head sucked back up into her large sized breasts. Braht sighed as Tatsumi began flailing his arms around, trying to get his head out.

"Rabac was peeping on Mein and I and I was just so worried you wouldn't be here in time to teach him a lesson." Leone acting relieved.

"Wha?" Tatsumi asked, after managing to get his head out.

"Don't worry, Tatsumi." Braht said reassuring the confused boy. "I'll deal with this nitwit."

Braht picked up Rabac and carried him outside and tossed him in the front yard. Tatsumi watched shocked as Braht picked up a small bucket of water and a large hammer. Braht then splashed the water on Rabac, waking him up instantly, as he brought the hammer down on him. Rabac screamed loudly as Braht intentionally missed his head and slammed the hammer on the ground next to him.

"Now Rabac, you really must stop this pervertedness. It might get you killed one day." Braht said calmly as he walked back in the dormitory. "Now that that's settles why don't I show you to your room. Don't worry, we each get a separate room with not that many of us living here." Braht reassured a terrified Tatsumi who was sure he would die tonight.

"Night Tatsumi." Leone said in a soft tone next to his ear, giving Tatsumi the goosebumps.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Tatsumi lied awake in bed as he looked at the ceiling. His memory began replaying all the events that happened today from Leone's breast to Rabac getting beat up. He wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but he knew he would have to endure through it.<p>

_"Sayo, Ieyasu, I hope you two are enjoying the schools you've gotten in."_ Tatsumi thought before shutting his eyes.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Be sure to give a review and also favorite or follow this story to get updates on new chapters. Don't forget to check out my other stories and be sure to click favorite on my profile to get updated on newer stories. Heiwa!**


	2. The Rival Dorm

**Empire High**

**The Rival Dorm**

Slowly opening his eyes, Tatsumi could feel what seem like someone sitting on top of him. His vision was a little blurry, but he could tell someone had entered his room and sat right on top of him. From his point of view, the person's face was nearly blocked from what seemed like a large ball. Rubbing his eyes, colors such as yellow and red began to form with his vision coming into focus.

"Morning sleepy head." A familiar voice said. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

Tatsumi soon could recognize the familiar person sitting on top of him. It was Leone. His eyes widened as she smiled brightly at him. Without any warning, he let out a loud girl-like scream while Leone laughed, still sitting on him.

"No need to yell." Leone laughed. "Unless, this is your first time waking up to a beautiful woman in your bed?" She teased.

Tatsumi froze, his face completely red, unable to reply to her.

"Don't worry, I'm glad I can be your first." Leone chuckled as she bent over Tatsumi's body.

Before she could smother his face in her breasts, the door to Tatsumi's room busted open with Akame, Mein and Rabac charging in. All three stopped dead in their tracks as they looked shocked to see Tatsumi and Leone on his bed. Leone was frozen as her boobs were about to reach Tatsumi's face. Tatsumi couldn't move, as well, seeing his hands were on her sides as he tried to push her off him.

"This isn't what it…" Tatsumi tried to explain.

"You pervert!" Mein hollered at him. "I knew you just be another Rabac!"

"How come he gets to have the fun?" Rabac cried.

Akame didn't speak. Only shrugging her shoulders she left the room, much to Tatsumi's surprise. Mein and Rabac soon followed after, both with negative looks towards Tatsumi. Leone soon followed, after getting off Tatsumi and thanking him for the entertaining morning so far.

"Remember, I'm right down the hall if you would like another wake-up call." Leone winked before leaving his room.

Tatsumi sighed and placed his hands over his face. "_How did I end up here?_" He wondered.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Tatsumi." Braht said as Tatsumi entered the kitchen.<p>

"Morning, Bro." Tatsumi replied sorrowfully.

"What's the matter? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Braht asked, trying not to laugh.

"So you've heard already?" Tatsumi asked, knowing Braht must've overheard the commotion caused by Leone.

"I could hear it in here. It sounds like you had a good wake-up call." Braht chuckled.

Tatsumi rolled his eyes as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of milk. Grabbing a bowl, spoon and a box of cereal, he sat down at the table with Braht and began pouring the milk and cereal in his bowl.

"So Bro, I have a question for you." Tatsumi said before taking a bite from his cereal.

"What is it?" Braht asked curious.

"Why is our dorm the only one outside of the city? It seems almost impossible for anyone to find this place." Tatsumi said with cereal in his mouth.

"Chew your food first before you speak." Braht told him. "Anyway, this place used to be a custodial building for the janitors and they supplies for the schools all around the empire."

"This used to be a custodial building?" Tatsumi asked surprised.

Braht nodded his head. "But with the school getting more students, they decided to give this one for us and build the custodial building closer to the school."

Tatsumi pondered over the idea of the school building a new custodial building instead of a dormitory. Did Night Raid do something to piss off the school or the Empire?

"Come." Braht said, bringing Tatsumi back to reality. "We have to get going or else we'll be late and I just hate to see you in detention on your second day. Although it would make you a bad boy." Braht mumbled.

"What was that bro?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"And then I saw Leone straddling him." Mein said coldly as she glared at Tatsumi.<p>

Tatsumi avoided eye contact with her, knowing she was still angry with him. But in his defence, Leone was the one to start it, only Mein wouldn't listen to him. Braht chuckled while Sheere just smiled politely, nodding her head as Mein talked to her. Akame was the only silent one in the group, not even making a single face or sound.

"Hey Braht?" Tatsumi whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Does Akame ever talk?"

"She does, but she's just socially awkward around new people."

"Oh."

"Say, where are Rabac and Leone?" Sheere asked interrupting Mein's rant.

"Leone left early and Rabac trailed her like usual." Mein answered before getting irritated. "He's always trying to get a perverted picture of her."

"Is someone jealous that they're not as attractive as Leone?" Tatsumi chuckled to himself.

"What was that?!" Mein asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing." Tatsumi answered quickly.

"Well well well, if it isn't my beloved older sister?" A girl's voice said.

The entire group looked in front of them to see two people standing before them. The man was wearing the same outfit as Tatsumi and Braht which consisted of a long sleeved shirt with a red tie and black pants. Hanging around his neck, he wore a small anchor necklace. The girl, standing next to him, had the same facial features as Akame only her eyes were black like her and the boys hair color. The two snickered at the site of Tatsumi and the others as Akame glared at the young girl.

"Kurome." Akame sternly said.

"Woah, she spoke." Tatsumi said stunned.

"That's what you're focused on?" Mein asked annoyed.

"What do you two want?" Braht asked. "We're trying to get to school."

"We heard you got a new member for your dorm and wanted to check him out." The man replied.

"And you couldn't wait until we got to school?" Mein asked.

"No, especially with sis hanging around your dorm." Kurome replied. "I assumed she would've scared him off already."

Akame took a step forward, her fists clenched tightly as she glared at her younger sister. Kurome didn't flinch as she continued to smile at Akame's anger. The man next to Kurome took a step forward, his arm sticking a tiny bit out to defend Kurome from fighting. Soon, Braht took a step forward, causing the tension between the two groups to rise as Kurome and the boy next to her prepared to fight.

"Come on guys. Can't we settle this differently?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hmm, you must be the new student." The man said, taking a step back. "I have no quarrel with you...yet. So watch yourself, I won't be afraid to fight for my friends."

"Neither will I." Tatsumi responded, the two sternly looking at each other.

The man smirked before grabbing Kurome's hand and walking away with her. Tatsumi could see her pull a small bag from his bag and began eating what looked like tiny cookies.

"Who were they?" Tatsumi asked.

"Kurome and Wave. They live in the Jaegers' dormitory which is located inside the city like several other dorms." Braht answered.

"They have beef with us because Akame left their dorm a few years ago." Mein said.

"Akame was in another dorm?"

"Yep." Braht replied. "Rabac and I used to be in the ordinary dorms with boys only but I immediately left after the dorm head was moved to a new dorm."

"Its possible to switch dorms?"

"Yes and no. There has to be an exact reason whether it's getting into a fight and sending several students to a hospital." Braht said.

"Or accidentally setting fires in the kitchen on accident." Sheere added.

"So if you don't feel like staying with us, you have an option to move; which I will gladly help you with." Mein smirked.

"_This girl is pissing me off._" Tatsumi thought as the others began walking away from him.

"Come on, Tatsumi. Don't fall behind!" Braht shouted.

* * *

><p>"Bow for your student council president!" A voice shouted.<p>

Tatsumi looked at the front of the building to see several students, standing in front, bow down as a girl with long blue hair walked passed them. Following behind her was a boy that wore a small feather in his blonde hair. His attire was completely opposite of that to the students as he wore a white robe with a black shirt and pants underneath it. Around his neck was a small white collar. In his hand, he firmly held a small book as he followed the blue hair girl.

"Hey, Bro. Who's that?" Tatsumi whispered as he pointed at the girl.

"That's Esdese, the student council president and member of the Jaegers dormitory or should I say leader." Braht said, correcting himself.

"And him?"

"He's Run. A teacher here at the school. He may look young but he is incredibly smart. Some of the teachers, including him, follow Esdese orders. It's one of the perks of becoming student council president."

Tatsumi watched as Esdese and Run entered the school, the doors slowly closing behind them; allowing the students to stand back up and resume their conversations.

* * *

><p>"Run?" Esdese asked the young man.<p>

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Who was that boy standing in the courtyard outside? The one with green eyes. I've never seen him before." Esdese asked.

"I believe he is the new transfer student everyone is talking about yesterday and today from what I've heard." Run replied.

"Interesting." Esdese quietly whispered to herself. "I would like to meet him sometime."

"Of course." Run obeyed before walking a different direction of Esdese.

* * *

><p>"Are you the new student Tatsumi?" A girl asked.<p>

Tatsumi turned his head from his locker to see a young girl with auburn hair and matching eyes. Her hands and feet were covered in some type of metal and she wore mostly a dark green outfit. Next to her was a small dog that eyed him suspiciously.

"U-um, yes." Tatsumi finally replied.

"A good." The girl said relieved. "You have no idea how hard it is to find people in this school. My name is Seryu Ubiquitous. I'm the hall monitor in these school. Well I like to think police more but hey it's school."

"Right." Tatsumi said, unsure if this girl was crazy or not.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to bring you to meet our principal."

Tatsumi looked at Seryu for a moment, trying to tell if she wasn't confusing him for someone else. After receiving a slight nod from the hall monitor, he shrugged his shoulders and walked with her to the principal's office. Along the way, he noticed his locker wasn't to far from the counselor and the principal's office.

"Go right on in." Seryu said cheerfully, leaving him with her dog who continued to keep his eyes on him while being dragged across the floor.

Tatsumi grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it, causing the door to give a slight creaking sound. He could hear the sounds of papers being organized as well as a slight hushing sound with another door being slammed shut.

Entering the room, he could see a boy, younger than him, sitting at a large desk. He wore a large hat, bigger than his head, on top of his green hair. In his hand, he held a small pen in his hand as he readied it.

"Welcome. I'm principal Makoto. You must be Tatsumi. Please have a seat." He kindly said as Tatsumi shut the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes. I just would like to welcome you here and hope you're finding it exciting."

"Exciting would be over-exaggerating it." Tatsumi mumbled to himself.

"So, have you found any dorms to live in yet?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I was actually invited to join the Night Raid guild." Tatsumi replied.

Makoto's happy expression changed. He no longer smiled but just stared at Tatsumi, blankly, with his green eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

"There is something you should know about Night Raid." Makoto said calmly.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. Really liking the comments so be sure to leave a comment. Don't forget to favorite/follow and tell your friends about it too. Also favorite/follow my profile for updates on new stories and chapters. Be sure to check those out too. Heiwa!**


	3. Warning

**Empire High**

**Warning**

"So, have you found any dorms to live in yet?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I was actually invited to join the Night Raid guild." Tatsumi replied.

Makoto's happy expression changed. He no longer smiled but just stared at Tatsumi, blankly, with his green eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

"There is something you should know about Night Raid." Makoto said calmly.

"What is it?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Night Raid is a dorm full of pranksters and trouble makers." Makoto said seriously. "They have caused this school nothing but trouble, ever since they were first created."

Tatsumi looked at the young principal, unsure whether to believe him or not. He knew it was only his second day and after spending his first with several members of the dorm he could tell they have a different personality compared to most students. On the other hand, the principal most likely contains records of trouble Night Raid has caused which could be endless. Each person's file probably contains countless violations and pranks they have caused.

"Now, I would advise you to join another guild; say the Jaegers or even the Imperial Guard, but that's not my decision to make." Makoto said with a smile. "Just be warned of what I've told you."

"With all due respect, sir." Tatsumi finally spoke. "I think I would rather stay with Night Raid. They've treated me well ever since I arrived yesterday and there are some people in there that look out for me like an older sibling."

"I see." Makoto said silently, placing his hands against his face. "Well, you've been warned. Have a good day."

Tatsumi bowed before exiting the office. He wasn't sure what Makoto exactly meant by troublemakers with Leone and Rabac as exceptions. He could just picture Leone harassing the awkward boys while Rabac attempts to take a glance at the girls in the bathrooms.

"Well if it isn't Tatsumi." A voice said.

Tatsumi looked to see Wave and Kurome walking in his direction, both still holding each other's hands ever since they first walked away from him and the others. Kurome was happily eating a small bag of cookies while Wave sternly stared at him.

"What do you want?" Tatsumi asked, skipping greetings.

"Well, we heard you got sent here and thought you would be in trouble." Wave answered, letting Kurome's hand go. "But it seems that isn't the case."

"Do you have something important to talk about?" Tatsumi asked.

Wave gritted his teeth. "At least you don't have your pathetic friends here to help you."

"Wave, don't." Kurome said, munching on a cookie. "There's no point unless big sis is here."

Wave ignored the small girl and proceeded to approach Tatsumi closer. He began cracking his knuckles as Tatsumi prepared to defend himself.

"So tell me, Tatsumi." Wave began. "How do you think dirt tastes like?"

Without warning, Tatsumi swung at Wave but missed and instead nearly punched Kurome. Luckily, she dodged his fist but lost her bag of cookies as they fell to the ground with Tatsumi accidentally stepping on them.

"My snacks." Kurome sternly said.

Tatsumi looked terrified as she lunged at him, hitting him in the stomach with Wave following behind with a punch, knocking Tatsumi to the ground. Tatsumi held his stomach, gasping for air as he attempted to stand up only to get repeatedly kicked by both Wave and Kurome.

"Answer the question, Tatsumi." Wave said. "How does dirt taste?"

"Why don't you find out yourself." A voice said.

Wave turned around to see a fist fly straight into his face, knocking him onto the ground. Kurome immediately jumped away from Tatsumi and saw Braht standing before Wave. His usual smile during the day had disappeared and was replaced by a grim look. Wave held his face, trying to not yell in pain as Braht picked him up by his shirt.

"Don't touch him!" Kurome screamed, charging the large man.

She was immediately stopped by Akame who jumped in front of her, pushing her back. The two sisters glared at one another while Tatsumi regained himself, standing back up.

Braht looked at Wave whose nose was bleeding after the punch. He angrily looked at the large man before sighing and surrendering. Kurome looked at her sister before regrouping with Wave, checking his injury.

"Thanks." Tatsumi cough.

"No problem." Akame smiled. "We're roommates, it's what we do."

"You may have won this time, but we'll get you for this someday." Wave angrily scowled.

Just as Kurome helped him up, a door slammed wide open, echoing throughout the hallway. All five of them watched in terror as a large man, bigger than Braht, approached them.

His blonde hair was spiked with two long strands running on either side of his head. His blue eyes angrily scowled at the group of students as he took his time to process his thoughts before speaking.

"What is going on here!" He angrily demanded.

"We were fighting." Kurome said scared, hiding behind Wave.

The man's brow furrowed even more at the sound of the word 'fight.'

"I will not tolerate fighting in the school." He angrily said. "All five of you will report for detention after school today, for the next two weeks!"

The large man then stormed off, nearly cracking the floor with his feet. Braht gave a sigh of relief while Akame didn't make a single movement. Kurome and Wave both stood back up and walked away. Tatsumi stood perfectly still, shocked of what happened.

"Typical." Braht smirked. "Two weeks of detention, he still hasn't changed yet."

"You said it." Akame replied.

"W-Who was that?" Tatsumi shakily, but finally, spoke.

"Oh right." Braht almost forgot. "That's the school counselor Budo, a.k.a Great General Budo."

"Why is he called great general?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, its a small nickname the school gave him since he has the voice and possibly the potential of being a general in the army." Braht replied. "And trust me, he is the last person you want to cross, even after the principal. He has the authority to expel any student for misconduct."

"Is that so?" Tatsumi wondered ghastly.

* * *

><p>Mein and Rabac both stared intensely at the white piece of paper in front of them. Rabac was sitting with his head resting on his hand while Mein stood with her hands on her hips.<p>

"Gwaa!" Mein shouted, causing Rabac to jump. "Why can't I think of something to get rid of the runt?"

"Maybe you like him." Rabac teased only to receive a cold stare.

"You're hopeless." She said.

Rabac opened his mouth to object but decided it would be best not to speak as Mein put her attention back on the blank piece of paper.

"Now, how do we get Tatsumi to leave?"

"Mein, I gotta be honest, I don't see any threat with him." Rabac said. "I mean, everyone else seems to be fine with him."

"Well then you can just leave and I'll come up with something." Mein growled, forcing Rabac to quickly run out of the room; protecting his head.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I got detention and it's barely even the second day I've been here." Tatsumi sulked over his lunch.<p>

"That's Budo for you." Braht commented before taking a drink from his mug.

"Plus, its not like detention is horrible." Leone said, pulling out a small flask. "I mean, it could be worse."

"How?"

"Budo could've hung you in front of the school with only your shirt on will a swarm of flies surround your…"

"Never mind that." Braht said cutting her off. "Listen, Tatsumi, there is a student in detention who is also in our dorm. You've just never seen her because she excellent at camouflage."

"Who is it?" Tatsumi asked.

Braht simply smiled.

"You'll know you've met her." Leone replied.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I'm surprised I managed to get this chapter out. I know it's not the longest one, but I think it helps finish off the last scene from chapter 2. What do you guys think? Be sure to leave a comment and don't forget to favorite/follow the story. Heiwa!**


	4. Queen of Disguise

**Empire High**

**Queen of Disguise**

Tatsumi's skin began to crawl when the sound of the bell rang, marking the end of another school day. He wasn't able to concentrate at all during class and didn't have the stomach to finish his lunch. But, luckily, Akame was kind enough to eat the rest of his meat; leaving only him a few carrots and a small half empty cup of juice that had a scent of Leone's breath.

Slowly moving out of his desk, he followed Braht and Akame out of the classroom and down the hallway. The look of students' happy faces and their conversation of plans for when they leave school grounds. Tatsumi could hear the constant sound of lockers being opened and closed along with the intercom going off, calling several names to a meeting.

"Tatsumi." Braht said, bringing Tatsumi back to reality. "You'll be fine. We're with you."

Braht smiled and winked at the young boy. Akame gave a slight grin before opening the door behind her. Tatsumi didn't even realize that they hadn't walked too far from their classroom. But, to him, it felt as if the hallway was longer and endless.

Looking above the door, a small sign was neatly placed marking the room as the place for detention. Taking a deep breath, he soon entered in, with Braht trailing behind.

* * *

><p>"That's it!" Mein snapped her fingers.<p>

Rabac ran into the room, wearing an apron with a red stain on it. Mein tried not to laugh at the fact the apron had 'sugar daddy' written on it in big letters.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked frantically.

"Oh it's nothing." Mein tried playing off casually. "I've only figured out a way to get Tatsumi to leave our dorm."

Rabac frowned, much to Mein's surprise.

"What? I thought you wanted to get rid of him too." Mein said stunned.

"At first, yeah. But like I said before, I'm getting used to him so I don't have a problem with him." Rabac replied.

Mein looked astonish as the green haired man turned around and walked out of the room. Looking down at the ground, her hands began to clench into fists as they began to shake a little.

"I'll show you Rabac." She muttered under her breath. "I'll show you that the dorm is better off without another new guy."

* * *

><p>"Alright, listen up scum." Budo said standing in front of the classroom. "You're all here because you're nothing more than delinquents looking for trouble. So, for the next three hours, you will stay here and do nothing. No noise, no movement. Got it?"<p>

The students all shook their heads silently, not wanting to utter a single noise.

"Now, I'll be attending to business. When I come back, you all better be in the same positions as when I left you." Budo added before slamming the door behind him.

The entire class waited a few minutes before starting to silently whisper to each other. Braht and Akame were discussing next week's test while Kurome sat on Wave's lap; eating more cookies. Tatsumi didn't bother to move or speak for fear that Budo was playing a trick and would bust down the door, catching everyone in the act.

"Tatsumi, he's not going to come at all for three hours. You can move." Braht said.

"But what if this is all a trick?" Tatsumi frightfully asked.

Akame shook her head. "He's never once came in until it was time to let us go."

Akame soon pulled a small container, full of meat, out of her bag and began munching down. Braht pulled out a few dumbbells and started working out his triceps.

Tatsumi looked around to see no one was terrified of the thought of Budo coming in. They casually began to increase the volume of their voices as well as the sounds of moving desks around and grabbing things from their bags.

"Go on, Tatsumi." Braht cheered him on. "Go write something on the board."

Tatsumi took a few deep breathes before standing up and shakily walking towards the board.

Picking up the piece of chalk, he stared at the board for a long time, wondering what he should write, or draw. Just then, the door busted open, revealing Budo as he angrily stared at Tatsumi. Tatsumi immediately turned white and turned to see everyone in their desks sitting quietly, not moving.

"What are you doing?" He angrily questioned.

Tatsumi froze, he couldn't think of a good excuse. Budo walked up to him and forcefully took the chalk out of his hands. Then, turning towards the board, he drew a smiley face before writing 'Did you wet yourself?'

"What?" Tatsumi said confused.

Budo focused his eyes back on Tatsumi, only instead of frowning, he was laughing and smiling. The entire classroom began to laugh in an uproar, confusing Tatsumi even more. Soon, Budo began to shrink down in size as he wiped his face and pulled his hair off, revealing a wig.

"Tatsumi." Braht laughed. "Meet Chelsea."

Tatsumi looked back at where Budo was once standing to see a young girl with auburn hair and red eyes, like Akame's. She wore a butterfly style headphone on her head along with a regular school uniform like the girls, only her shirt was white instead of black and she had a black vest over it.

"Hey there, squirt. Did I make ya wet yourself?" She asked, pulling out a lollipop from thin air.

"So does that mean Budo really isn't coming?" Tatsumi asked.

"You must be slow when it comes to pranks." Chelsea smiled and patting the top of his head. "I'm Chelsea and you must be Tatsumi."

Tatsumi couldn't speak. The entire class was still laughing while Chelsea casually made her way to the empty desk in front. Tatsumi could see Wave and Kurome pointing and laughing at him while Akame and Braht tried to hide their laughter.

* * *

><p>"So how did you learn to do that?" Tatsumi asked Chelsea.<p>

"Years and years of practice." Chelsea said, spitting out the empty lollipop and putting in a new one. "I can teach ya if you'd like."

"No thanks. But, that's an impressive skill you have though."

Chelsea blushed a little. "Well, I hardly attend class and with that hall monitor demon always stalking the hallways, it's nearly impossible to leave the school unless you're a teacher or visitor."

"So where did you learn it?"

"Well," Chelsea said remembering. "I learned this from, no one."

Tatsumi looked confused as she smiled at him, sucking on her lollipop. Braht only chuckled while Akame continue to ignore them, devouring her tray of meat.

"Then how did you learn it?" Tatsumi asked.

"I kinda self-taught it to myself." Chelsea answered earnestly. "A few years ago, I ran away from home after my parents decided to send me to a military school for skipping out on class all the time. While trying to find a place to live and a job, I came across a mask shop and learned to mimic faces. Soon, I learned how to copy voices and now I can imitate a person almost identical."

"How are you able to attend school?"

"Well, I met Akame one day and she invited me to our dorm where everyone was kind enough to pinch in a little money, every now-and-then. For school, I attend only a few classes, mainly theatre and fashion design to better suit my skills. I plan on becoming a costume designer and what better way than to use my skills to ditch the necessary classes like reading."

"Wow, that's an incredible story." Tatsumi commented.

"So, what are you doing here?" Chelsea asked, changing the topic.

"I-I uh," Tatsumi stuttered.

"Got in a fight with us." Wave answered from across the room. "We would've won too if your lackeys didn't show up."

"Please Wave." Braht said. "You know I don't like two-on-one fights."

"Well big sis didn't have to join in then." Kurome added, causing Akame to glance her eyes towards her.

"Kurome, I got this." Wave whispered to her.

Kurome leaned against his chest and continued to eat her snacks from the small bag in her lap.

"Regardless, it's not like Budo wouldn't have busted you." Braht continued. "I mean seriously; fighting next to the principals office is asking for it."

"Well I suppose it was a dumb idea." Wave agreed. "Maybe we can settle this another time."

"Why did you even attack me?" Tatsumi suddenly asked.

Wave looked at him like Tatsumi had no idea. His fists began to clench tightly, worrying Kurome as she stopped snacking on her cookie. Braht and Akame looked at him with curiosity while Chelsea seemed intrigued with how Tatsumi would react.

"It's because someone told me you would hurt Kurome and I wasn't going to let that happen."

* * *

><p>"Mein, are you going to help cook or not? It is your turn after all." Rabac said walking into Mein's room.<p>

"Get out!" Mein shouted.

"Who is he?" Rabac asked.

Standing before Rabac was a muscular man, about Braht's height, with blue hair and wearing a hat with two horns on it. HIs wardrobe consisted of a full white robe that was very clean. His face had a determined look shot straight at Rabac, still wearing his dirty apron.

"Young man, clean your apron immediately, it's filthy." The man demanded.

"Uh, Mein?" Rabac asked.

Mein cleared her throat before presenting the blue hair man like a prize.

"This is Susanoo, the maintenance man at our school. He handles every single job there is from tutoring to cooking to fixing the wall to our classroom after Sheere mixed some volatile compounds together."

"Don't remind me about that one." Rabac sorrowfully said. "The explosion set my clothes on fire and nearly burned my…"

"What a happy day that was." Mein smiled.

"Anyway, why is he even here?" Rabac asked.

"Because, I'm going to have him follow Tatsumi to fix everything that's out of place in that runt." Mein said. "That way he'll leave, unable to handle Susanoo's constant cleanliness."

Rabac opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Giving off a slight sigh, he turned and left the room, leaving Mein shocked once more.

* * *

><p>"Who said I wanted to hurt Kurome?" Tatsumi asked. "I don't even know her."<p>

"Which is exactly the motive." Wave pointed out.

"That's ridiculous." Braht said. "It's only Tatsumi's second day, he only just met you two this morning."

"Who told you that I would want to hurt Kurome?" Tatsumi asked.

"It was some blonde girl." Wave said.

"Wait. Blonde girl?" Tatsumi began to think.

"That can't be." Akame said. "She would never do something like that to anyone."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Wave asked.

"You don't think it's possible that Leone told you?" Braht asked.

Wave shook his head. "It wasn't her; I would know. This girl was shorter and didn't have...well.. Leone's…"

Wave made a circular motion with his index fingers as to not talk about Leone's breasts in front of Kurome.

"Then who could have possibly told you?" Tatsumi wondered.

* * *

><p>"Is it done?" Esdese asked.<p>

"Yep. The little runt won't know what hit him." Aria grinned.

Esdese slapped her hard across the face, leaving behind a red hand print.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that. Understand?" She coldly said.

"Yes ma'am." Ari apologetically said. "Although you've only seen him and don't know anything about him." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Then leave."

"Yes, ma'am."

Aria ran out of the room quickly, not taking a chance to get punished again by the student council president. Esdese sat in a chair and leaned back, looking out the window from her room. The sunset gave her a slight goosebump down her spine, something she hasn't felt before as a small smile formed on her face.

"Hmm, Tatsumi." Esdese said to herself. "I hope you will consider my message."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad detention is finally over with, but still; who is making lies about me?" Tatsumi wondered as he, Braht, Akame, and Chelsea walked home.<p>

"Say, Chelsea?" Akame asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you walking home with us? This is the first time I've seen you walk with us before."

"I don't know." Chelsea said, looking at Tatsumi. "Maybe I'm just a little curious."

"About what?"

"It's not important." Chelsea smiled.

Hey there guys, I just wanted to thank you all who have commented and followed this story so far. We actually made a record with about 330 people reading this story so I propose a challenge for you all; let's try and get the views up to 400. I know you guys can do it.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Heiwa!**


	5. Truancy Officer

**Truancy Officer**

Esdese sighed as she looked over the numerous papers lying on top of her desk. Each one with information of clubs, students and events previous and upcoming. The feeling of the pages running through her hands as she picked each one, individually, up and quickly skimmed through.

"This one doesn't have anything either." She groaned, putting the files on the fencing club down.

Taking a deep breath, she took her eyes off the files, hoping the small break from her search would help her concentrate when she decides to resume her task. All around her own private room, several paintings were neatly hung on the wall. One had a picture of her standing next to three men who wore black suits. Another was her with the principal and vice-principal as they handed her a small set of keys to the school.

A small smile emerged from her mouth as she observed the several paintings. Each one bringing back a small memory of her time since she first attended the school.

"Madam President?" A small voice said through the door.

Esdese came back to reality, noticing the door to her room being knocked on, several times. Composing herself, she cleared her throat and straighten the files on her desk.

"Come in." She said.

The door opened revealing Ran behind it. In his hand was the same book he usually carried with him, wherever he went. She could remember the time he panicked after misplacing his book; more or less, she hid it to see what the outcome would show.

"Do you have a moment?" Ran asked.

Esdese nodded and gestured him to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Ran took his time sitting in the chair to position himself in a comfortable manner, the book lying peacefully on his lap. His blonde hair ran in front of his eyes, blinding him for a second as he pushed his hair back to their original position.

"So, what can I do you for?" Esdese asked.

"I have a concern with this Tatsumi person you have been following for about two weeks." Ran said.

"Oh?" Esdese said intrigued. "And what might the problem be?"

"Well for starters," Ran said clearing his throat and opening his book, "He has gotten in a fight with two members of your dorm; Wave and Kurome. Secondly, he has went through two weeks of detention due to the fight he started."

"I believe that Wave started the fight." Esdese corrected him.

Ran shook his head. "I've talked to Wave, Kurome, Budo and several students who were nearby and all stated that Tatsumi started the fight."

"Oh really?" Esdese thought to herself, a small grin forming on her face. "Tatsumi appears to be quite the fighter. I wonder what else he is capable of?"

"And lastly, he has skipped two of my classes in the past week without any notice." Ran said shutting the book.

"Have you checked with the attendance?"

"Yes and they aren't sure where he goes. Several members of his dorm even disappear on the same days as well."

"I'll have a personal look into this myself then. Thank you for your concern Ran." Esdese said, standing up.

Ran stood up and walked over to the door. Before he left the room he stopped and turned his head.

"I'm aware you might have some interest in this guy, but tread lightly, who knows what he's really like."

* * *

><p>"Cannonball!" Rabac shouted.<p>

Rabac ran to the edge of the small cliff and jumped into the air, rolling himself up into a ball. Everyone watched as he hit the water, only to land on his back as he rotated his body too much.

"That had to hurt." Tatsumi said.

Leone and Chelsea began to laugh as Rabac jumped out of the water screaming in pain. His entire back was redder than a lobster as he held on to it, running around hoping the pain will stop.

"Oh man." Leone said, wiping a tear from her eye. "That gets funnier every time."

"Rabac, let me show you how a real man does a cannonball." Braht said walking up to the edge of the cliff.

Taking a small glance at Tatsumi, he winked before jumping into the water; rolling himself up into a ball and landing in the water on his feet and bottom. The water jumped out into the air, splashing Tatsumi and the others as Braht slowly swam back up.

"That was amazing, bro!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"I know." Braht said, combing his hair back to its regular pompadour style. "Now it's your turn."

"What?" Tatsumi caught off guard.

"Come on, the worst you can do is end up like him." Braht said, pointing at Rabac who was having Akame put a cream on his back.

"Alright." Tatsumi agreed.

Walking up to the edge of the cliff, he looked at everyone as they all cheered him on; except Mein. Leone and Chelsea whispered to each other while grinning at him. Braht waited eagerly like a kid waiting to open his present. Rabac was too concerned with his back to care what he was doing and Akame waited patiently with a small smile on her face. Sheere smiled while Mein scoffed and turned her back to him.

"Here goes nothin." Tatsumi said. "Cannonball!"

Tatsumi jumped in the air and rolled himself into a ball. He could feel the wind running through his hair as he fell into the water, causing a decent size splash; only getting Leone and Chelsea wet.

"Watch this." Chelsea said to Leone before diving after Tatsumi.

Tatsumi soon opened his eyes underwater. All around, the water was vast and open with several fish swimming around as well as the occasional plant freely waving in the water.

Swimming back up, Tatsumi thought he felt the presence of someone but decided to ignore it. Reaching the surface, he took a deep breath to regain the air he lost. Looking around, everyone was laughing at him; including Mein.

"What's so funny?" Tatsumi asked.

Braht's face was too red for him to say or do anything. Mein fell on the ground laughing and Sheere giggled. Akame looked confused on what was hilarious and Rabac was slamming his fists on the ground in laughter. Leone could only point at Chelsea who was holding a pair of blue swim trunks.

Tatsumi's face immediately turned red when he realized he wasn't wearing his swim trunks anymore.

"How did you?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm good at taking things quickly." Chelsea chuckled, spinning his trunks around on her finger.

"Give those back!" He cried.

"Come get 'em." Chelsea grinned and began running out of the water.

Tatsumi followed her until her read the edge of the lake, realizing he couldn't get out with anyone seeing his private area. His face immediately turned red as he waited patiently for someone to help him.

"Can someone please get my trunks back?" He asked.

"No can do." Leone smiled. "You gotta get them yourself."

"You know I can't do that." Tatsumi argued.

"Then how about I help?" A random voice asked.

Everyone's smiles immediately went away as they looked towards the cliff Tatsumi jumped from. Standing there was a muscular man with a x-shaped scar going across his face. His white hair blew gently in the small breeze as he grinned at each person in Night Raid.

"Crap." Leone said.

"Who is that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Syura, the vice-principals son, also member of the dorm Wild Hunt and the truancy officer of our school." Mein replied, angrily looking at the man.

"It seems my reputation with you all proceeds me." Syura grinned. "And I suppose you're that new blood they're talking about in the office? I was hoping to meet you sometime, I just didn't think it would take me two weeks."

"He knows about me?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Of course." Leone said. "Anytime we get a new student, he or she is usually the topic of the month."

"So, it seems the famous Night Raid is ditching class again, only this time as a full dorm." Syura said, cracking his knuckles. "Looks like I'll need some help on this one."

"What does he mean by that?" Tatsumi asked.

Before anyone could reply, several figures jumped from the bushes surrounding the group. Braht and Leone jumped in front of Tatsumi while Mein pushed Sheere out of the way as one of the figures attempted to grab her. Akame kicked Rabac into the water and dodged two large hands flying towards her.

"What's going on?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's the truancy officers puppets." Leone growled.

Tatsumi looked at Mein to see a blonde girl, about her height, holding onto her tightly. She had her mouth clenched tightly on her arm, putting Mein in a lot of pain. Sheere watched in horror as she helplessly allowed herself to get caught by another girl who began to sing softly into her ear.

Over by Akame and Rabac, a large man, dressed as a clown, grinned menacingly at the two; preparing to attempt to grab one of them once more.

"Where's Chelsea?" Tatsumi whispered.

"Must've made off with your trunks." Braht chuckled.

"Silence!" Syura shouted. "Now, either you guys march yourselves back to school, or my men get the honor of dragging you by the hair."

Braht and Leone angrily stared at the tan man. He didn't flinch at all when Leone shot some spit towards him. Mein and Sheere agreed to walk back with the two girls following them. Akame reluctantly surrender after catching a fish that jumped out of the water and slapped Rabac, much to the clown's amusement.

"So it's just you three left. Make a decision."

Braht gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Taking a quick glance at Tatsumi, he sighed and put his hands up with Leone following behind.

"Good. You. Boy. Let's go." Syura demanded Tatsumi.

"Well you see, I kinda don't have my trunks." Tatsumi awkwardly laughed.

"I don't care." Syura coldly said.

Braht blushed a little as Syura marched up to Tatsumi and pulled him straight up. Leone tried not to look and also attempted to block Braht's vision while Tatumi put his hands in front of him. His entire face turned bright red while Syura laughed as he pushed him towards the direction of the others.

"This is so humiliating." Tatsumi told himself.

* * *

><p>Hiding amongst the shrubs, Chelsea watched in annoyance as her dorm was being marched towards the school. In her right hand, she still held onto Tatsumi's blue swim trunks, she recently swiped from him.<p>

"Oh well. Nothing can be done now." She shrugged, tossing the trunks aside.

"You're right. Nothing can be done now." A strange voice said.

Chelsea spun around to see a lean, muscular built man standing behind her. He had a black, triangular-style bob haircut and light colored eyes. His most notable feature that stood out was the fact his tongue was sticking straight out of his mouth as he grinned at her.

"Hmph. It seems you caught me, Enshin." Chelsea said.

Enshin motioned her to follow the group, grabbing her butt and squeezing it tightly before being thrown face down into the ground.

"Any closer and you'll be seeing your own ass." Chelsea said, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

><p>"Furthermore, you all have missed three classes so for that you will get three days detention for each class. Do I make myself clear?" Budo asked.<p>

The entire group silently nodded their heads.

"And you." Budo directed his attention at Tatsumi. "Where are your clothes?"

"Well you see…"

"Put some clothes on now!"

Tatsumi panicked and searched the entire office for something to cover his exposed body. He soon felt Braht nudge him as he offered him his shirt.

"Wear this like a dress." He urged.

Tatsumi sighed and placed the large shirt over him, covering most of his body, only exposing his arms and legs.

"Good. Now get out!"

Budo directed them out of his office. Tatsumi began to tear up; much to Mein's annoyance.

"How did I end up like this?" He questioned.

"Aw cheer up." Leone said, putting her arm around him. "At least we can hang out more often now."

Tatsumi looked at her smiling face then at the other members of Night Raid who all gave their version of happiness. Braht crossed his arms and nodded his head. Rabac gave him a thumbs up and winked. Sheere and Akame both softly smiled. Mein only put her hands on her hips but Tatsumi could tell it was her own way, since she faced him this time instead of turning her back.

"Now, let's say we go get some ice cream?" Leone suggested.

"Alright!" Everyone happily shouted.

* * *

><p>Further down the hallway, hiding behind a locker; Aria watched in anger as the group exited out the doors into the outside.<p>

"Tatsumi." She angrily said. "You'll get yours soon, just like they got theirs."

**Hey there guys. Thanks for reading, I really enjoyed reading the past reviews so far and they're just amazing. Be sure to leave a review and also favorite/follow this story if you haven't already. Heiwa!**


	6. True Feelings

**True Feelings**

_Dear Sayo and Ieyasu,_

_My time here, with Night Raid, has been an interesting one. It has only been about a month since I first arrived at the school and already have many friends. But along with those friends come enemies. Such as the Jaeger dorm, but I won't worry you both about that. I hope my new friends here can help fill the void you both left on me. I'm not sure if you're safe or not but please write back to me as soon as possible. I'm still suffering a bit from the nightmares, not because of Leone sneaking into my room, but of you two getting hurt without me there to help._

_Well, I better get going. Tomorrow is the weekend and I got stuck with helping Mein shop...it was that or hang around Rabac all day and we know how that usually ends._

_Your Friend,_

_Tatsumi_

Tatsumi set his pen down next to the small letter. Most of the ink had dry but reading it over again made it feel like brand new writing was in front of him.

Slowly folding up the paper, he placed it carefully inside and envelop with the a set of directions on how to get to his village. He didn't feel comfortable talking about his village, especially around the others. He was worried they would begin to judge him. Although Mein was of half foreign blood, he considered his situation of coming from the countryside worse than being a native.

Standing up from his desk, he walked over to the moonlit window. The outside was silent, like the night, not a single thing disturbed. To him, it felt like he was back in his home village. He remembered the nights he and his friends would stare out the window, afraid monsters would come after them. But he was a kid back then; now he knows the only monsters out there were the criminals and bandits that used the wilderness as a base camp to hide from the military.

"Sayo. Ieyasu. Sleep tight." Tatsumi silently said before heading towards his bed.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi entered the kitchen the next morning; his eyes still adjusting to the bright light coming through the window, his nose attracted to the fresh smell of bacon being cooked by Akame.<p>

Seated at the large table, every member (except Chelsea) of Night Raid was enjoying the freshly made breakfast. Rabac attempted to use his yawning and stretching to get a grab at Leone's boobs only to miss and dip his hand on the hot bacon. Braht and Mein shook their heads in disgust at the perverts failed attempt. Leone simply laughed as she grabbed a piece of bacon and devoured it in one bite. Sheere didn't speak as she silently drank her tea before knocking the cup over when setting it down.

"Good morning." Tatsumi sleepily said, taking a seat next to Leone.

"Morning Tatsumi." Braht said.

"So Tatsumi, guess what your Onii-chan has in store for you today?" Leone smiled, skipping morning hello's.

"I'm not sure I wanna know." Tatsumi said, feeling his spine shiver. "Besides I have to take Mein shopping today."

Mein spat out her drink in surprise. Tatsumi could tell she wasn't informed of this as Rabac wiped himself from her saliva milk.

"Oh right." Sheere remembered. "I forgot to tell you that I have to meet with an old friend today so I asked Tatsumi to escort you."

"And why wasn't I involved with the decision making?" Mein angrily asked.

"Because you were to busy shopping for me to tell you." Sheere innocently replied.

Mein lifted her finger to object but sighed in the end. She knew she had a bad habit of losing focus with reality when it came to shopping. Countless times, people have talked to her but she would ignore them while admiring a new pink dress or underwear.

"Fine, I'll allow the twerp to escort me this one time." Mein finally agreed.

"_That's reassuring._" Tatsumi thought.

* * *

><p>"Alright you two, have fun!" Leone waved them off. "But not too much fun." She whispered into Tatsumi's ear.<p>

"It's not going to be like that!" Tatsumi argued.

"Tatsumi, let's just go already!" Mein hollered, already making her way towards the capital.

Tatsumi chased after her until he finally caught up. The atmosphere around the two was an awkward one. He knew she didn't really want Tatsumi to join Night Raid, even after meeting him on his first day. The past month has been trial after trial of what seemed like she wanted to get rid of him. From the large blue hair man stalking him to bribing Leone and Akame to lock him in a room with Sheere and a few volatile compounds.

"_Maybe I should've just gone with Rabac. At least I'll get a show out of it._" Tatsumi thought.

"Tatsumi, there is something I want to talk with you about." Mein said, still looking directly ahead of them.

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked, surprised she would even acknowledge his presence.

"I want you to not talk to me and hold all of my bags. Do that and I'll stop trying to get you to leave our dorm." She replied calmly.

"Seeing as your past few attempts to get rid of me failed. I'm not sure if I can trust you." Tatsumi replied, making some distance between him and Mein.

Mein stopped walking and shot an intense glare straight at him. He could feel his bones shaking in fear. He's heard about this look before, from Sheere.

_**"Mein means business when she gives you a look that could freeze the entire body."**_

"Alright, I'll do it. As long as you promise to never do anything to me again." Tatsumi negotiated.

"Hmph, like I would bother with someone like you." Mein said, turning her back towards him.

"_How can she say that!_" Tatsumi thought with a shocked looked across his face.

* * *

><p>The time they spent shopping was a real nightmare for Tatsumi. From building to building, he couldn't tell if they even made a dent in the shopping district of the city. Even several of the shop owners prepared for them as they saw them enter each building.<p>

Mein, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. Each person she met knew her name, possibly from past shopping sprees. From clothes to decorations, the only items that caught her attention were the ones in pink. However, she would occasionally try on some clothing that was different than her regular attire.

"_How can someone possibly shop this much?_" Tatsumi thought to himself, struggling to balance the large pile of boxes in his hands.

"Tatsumi!" Mein shouted. "Hurry up, we still have some more places to go to!"

"Don't you think this is a little much?" Tatsumi shouted back.

"What did I say about talking to me? Pervert!" Mein angrily yelled.

"Hey don't go calling me a pervert in public." Tatsumi tried hushing the pink girl.

The two visited several more shops before finding a small restaurant that was settled above a hill; overlooking a partial view of the city. Mein and Tatsumi sat at one of the tables, outside, and order their food. Both not even talking to one another nor acknowledging the others presence.

"Ah, that was a great day for shopping." Mein stretched her arms. "The best color for Spring is pink, so naturally I went with it."

"No one is capable of shopping that much." Tatsumi moaned.

"Hey! I told you, no talking!" Mein scowled. "That includes making comments after I talk."

"Screw your rules! Just because you lived in the dorms longer than me doesn't mean you can just push me around like a tool!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Don't forget we made a deal." Mein reminded. "After all you're nothing but a runt and runts like you don't belong with people like us so why don't you just go back to your crappy village and continue to live like a hack!

"At least I was born on this side of the border unlike you you mongrel!" Tatsumi yelled.

Mein froze. Tatsumi, still breathing heavy his face red, didn't realize what he said as Mein quietly stood up. Not saying any other words, she slapped him before running away; leaving Tatsumi alone and confused.

"What just happened?" Tatsumi wondered. "Usually she would make a smartass comment after I call her something."

"It's because you called her a mongrel which in other words is a very harsh way to call a foreigner." The waitress said walking up to Tatsumi with drinks in her hands. "Usually, most couples use less offensive words when fighting but you brought it to a whole new level."

Tatsumi's face turned bright red from the word 'couple.' Sure Mein and him would fight but never do they seem like a couple. The only time he could think of when they looked like a couple was a concert the entire dorm went to and Mein needed someone to accompany her.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't think this makes any difference between us." Mein said as Tatsumi walked her down the dirt road. "It's one concert and nothing else, I'll still try to get rid of you."<em>

_"I know." Tatsumi said. "But you're still a friend. Regardless if you're a thorn in my side. No matter what I'll be there to help any of my friends."_

_"Hmph. Like a shrimp like you can help all of us." Mein scoffed._

_"Aren't you smallest one?"_

_Mein let a loud yell in anger and hand chopped the top of his head; leaving a small bump._

* * *

><p>"I've got to go find her and apologize, don't I?" Tatsumi asked.<p>

The waitress silently nodded her head and allowed Tatsumi to chase after Mein.

Even if it was just a small shopping district in the smaller parts of the capital they were in, to Tatsumi, it still felt like a huge maze. Each store and home looked almost the same and the large crowds of people constantly pushing him in multiple directions made it impossible to know where he was going. The back alleys were no better; crawling with thugs, hazardous buildings and long and confusing, he was sure that he would have a better chance out in the streets.

"Mein!" He hollered. "Where are you?"

Tatsumi could feel his lungs starting to beat him on the inside, telling him to take a break and give them time to breath. But, he knew there wasn't anytime for that. The capital was known for its massive population and with a population of that size makes it easier for criminals such as slave traffickers to roam around the city.

"Mein. Where did you go off too?" Tatsumi asked himself.

Turning the corner, Tatsumi's foot made contact with a crack in the ground; causing him to trip and fall into a small puddle.

The water slowly dripped from the bangs of his hair, his eyes barely able to adjust to the liquid invading his vision. He could feel his foot throbbing and blood coming from his arm. Looking at it, the scratch on his arm couldn't compare to what Mein was probably suffering through, if she is suffering.

Looking up, Tatsumi could faintly see two figures wearing black cloaks standing in front of him. The two didn't speak as the one on the right motioned him to follow them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The figures didn't reply as they continued to motion him to follow.

"Will you lead me to Mein?"

* * *

><p>"That stupid jerk Tatsumi." Mein angrily huffed. "Who does he think he is, calling me..that word."<p>

Mein clenched her fist tightly, preparing to punch a wall. People around her avoided her as much as possible. The look in her eyes showed the face of a devil which no one wanted to mess with.

"I swear, if I ever see him again, I'll make sure he can't speak or walk properly again."

"Hey there little girl. You seem lost." A voice said.

Mein turned around to see several large guys standing around her. Each wearing a matching red bandana around their heads. The one who spoke to her had a devilish smile and a scar that went across the side of his mouth.

"Get lost. I know my way around the capital." Mein angrily said.

"Oh, but still, someone of your age shouldn't be walking alone."

The man tried to grab her arm but she quickly pulled it away from him.

"Leave me alone." She growled.

"That's not very nice." The man angrily said.

Reaching for her again, Mein slapped his hand away. Getting angrier, the man had his friends help grab her and take her down the nearby alleyway.

Mein struggled to break free of their hold on her, only to receive several slaps to the face before being thrown to the ground. Her pink hair came loose from the ties and fell in front of her face. Her face stung but it wasn't going to break her that easily.

"You know." The man said. "You need to learn to respect your older brother."

"Heh, if you were my older brother you wouldn't be around to see today." Mein chuckled.

The man clenched his fist and slammed it against Mein's head, knocking her on the ground completely. Her vision began to become blurry and her ears began to ring. The man began to speak but she could hardly make out what he was saying.

"N- -u -il- re-v- pu-s-e-!" She could hear.

Before the man could grab at her again, Tatsumi jumped in front of Mein and delivered a blow to the man's friend who was readying to pull down his pants. Mein looked up in surprise that he there to defend her as he held off against the others.

"You bastard. Now you've made me mad!" The man yelled, pulling out a knife.

Tatsumi smirked as he dodged the blade and grabbed the man's arm; breaking it and forcing him to drop the knife. He then sent several jabs at the man's ribs before delivering a blow to his right knee. The man fell to the ground as his friends began to run, yelling in terror others holding onto parts of their body Tatsumi struck.

The held his mouth to prevent himself from yelling as Tatsumi delivered another blow to his chest, sending him flat on his back. Before the man could move, Tatsumi jumped on top of him; fire in his eyes as he picked the man up by his shirt and prepared to punch him again.

"Don't you ever hurt my friend again. Got it?" Tatsumi growled. "If I catch you near her again, you can kiss tomorrow goodbye."

The man shook his head without making a sound. Fear had completely taken over his body as Tatsumi let him go; allowing him to run away in panic.

Mein, vision still a little blurry, looked at Tatsumi, unsure what to say. The fight they recently had with the numerous attempts to get him to leave the dorm. She soon came back to reality when she felt someone pick her up, princess style. Looking up, she could see Tatsumi carrying her, a serious expression on his face.

"Tatsumi?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Mein." Tatsumi said, ignoring her. "I didn't mean to call you that word. I guess I let my emotions get the better of me. Which is also the reason why you got hurt."

Mein placed her hand on her head and found blood on it. Looking back at Tatsumi, she could see a small tear beginning to form in the corner of his eye.

"But, I promise you that will never happen again." He continued, finally looking at her. "I'll always come by your side to help, even if you still refuse to accept it like the time we went to the concert."

"Tatsumi." Mein quietly said.

Tatsumi looked at her and put her on her feet after she motioned him too.

Waiting patiently, thoughts in his head on what she would do to get revenge on him started forming in his head. From freezing him in a bucket of ice to having Chelsea disguised as Budo come after him, anything was possible.

"Thank you." Mein finally spoke.

Tatsumi froze. This was the first time she has ever thanked him, for anything. He took a minute to look at her. He couldn't tell if she was playing a trick on him or not. Her gentle smile changed the atmosphere from this morning.

"Hey listen." Mein said, bringing Tatsumi back to reality. "I want to talk to you about something, will you listen?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I won't tell you now, but later." Mein turned her back on him, her smile still going.

"_This can't be good._" Tatsumi thought. "Anyway, let's get going. After what you've been through today, I think we can afford to go back to the dorm."

Mein nodded her head and followed Tatsumi as they walked back to the streets and headed home.

* * *

><p>The man fell to the ground, yelling in pain. He clung onto his recently broken arm, which Tatsumi caused, as the two shady figures from before continuously kicked him.<p>

"So you failed to beat him?" Aria asked as she appeared from the shadow.

"I'm sorry Miss Aria." The man cried. "He was tougher than we anticipated but at least we got the pink haired girl."

Aria pulled out a knife and stabbed the man's other arm. She smiled as he yelled while the blood flowed out from his arm.

"Hurting the girl isn't going to get him to leave, now is it?" She asked, pulling the knife out harshly.

"Grr...no it isn't!" The man yelled in pain.

"Oh well, maybe you two can do a better job." Aria said as the shady figure knelt down before her.

"Anything for you, ma'am." A boy's voice said.

"I want you two to get rid of Tatsumi. Not right now though. He'll be on alert for a while."

"Yes ma'am." A girl's voice said.

"For now, dispose of this rat." Aria said, walking away.

"No. Wait. Please give me another chance!" The man yelled as the two shady figures picked him up and dragged him away.

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I know it feels like the chapters are taking forever to be posted but this is because of essays I'm having to write and work as well. So for now, I'm going to focus on ending Kill the Revenge since it is getting close to ending then I'll be able to focus on this story more and my Fairy Tail one, so please be patient. Heiwa!**


	7. Ice Queen Cones

**Ice Queen Cones**

"Wait, I have to do what?" Tatsumi asked terrified, taking a few steps back.

"You've been summoned to each lunch with Student Council President Esdese." Seryu smiled with a salute.

Coro seemed to think otherwise as he blankly stared at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi wasn't sure what to do in a situation such as the one he's in.

"_For someone like me to be invited to eat with the Student Council President._" He thought, his back bumping against his locker.

"Just so you know, it's not optional. You must eat lunch with her today or else that will be worth two weeks detention." Seryu smiled.

"Don't say it so casual!" Tatsumi yelled as Seryu ran off, pulling Coro behind her on his leash.

"Jeez, what's next; Mein being nice to me?" He wondered.

"Morning Tatsumi." Mein smiled as she approached him.

"What did you just say!?" Tatsumi yelled in shock.

"I said morning." Mein repeated, sounding annoyed. "That's what people usually say, right?"

"Oh god this day can't get any weirder." Tatsumi cried.

"Then I guess this is okay then." Leone said, pouncing on top of him.

Tatsumi could feel the entire weight of Leone's body fall on top of him as he fell to the ground. His breathing started getting heavier and face redder as he attempted to get air into his system before the cat lady could kill him.

"Get off of him!" Mein angrily shouted.

Leone and Tatsumi both looked up at her confused. Mein was never willing to help anyone Leone tackled. She normally would just walk away, taunting Leone's victim.

Realizing what she was saying, Mein covered her mouth, her face turning red and hightailed it away from the two of them.

"What was that all about?" Leone wondered.

* * *

><p>"Enter." Esdese said as she closed a small book.<p>

The door to her office opened to reveal Ran. She could tell he had urgent news to tell her and motioned him to speak. She took a brief glance at the clock before Ran could clear his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you before your meal with Tatsumi." Ran started. "But I feel you must know this. Last weekend, in the shopping center; five men were running frantically away, their bodies beaten and bloody. I stopped one of them who told me a boy with brown hair had beaten them up."

"So we'll find who did this and punish them, if they're a student here." Esdese said.

"Well, luckily it was a student." Ran said, bringing a small smile to Esdese face. "However, the man they described is Tatsumi. I asked for specific details of what he looked like and when I went to the scene of the crime, I saw him and a young female girl leaving the area."

"Oh really?" Esdese said. "How intriguing."

"I'm am ready to talk with Tatsumi and any witnesses to ensure he is either suspended for a few months or better yet...expelled."

Esdese shot a quick glance at Ran. He knew that expelling Tatsumi wouldn't be allowed but he was practically throwing a Hail Mary. He knew Tatsumi was causing trouble around the school and now has the evidence to prove him guilty.

"Ran, I appreciate your concerns but I would like it if you no longer spoke of this." Esdese coldly said.

"But…"

"Destroy the files and anything pointing Tatsumi to his crimes." Esdese commanded. "If he really is what the reports say then I will have him admit it himself. After all, I'm quite convincing."

Before Ran could speak, Esdese got out of her chair and marched out of her office, slamming the door behind her. The force was strong enough to knock over a small picture on her desk and even send chills down his spine.

"_Esdese, what is it that you see in this kid?_" He wondered.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>YOU WHAT?<strong>_" Everyone asked simultaneously at the lunch table.

"Y-Yeah, I've been 'summoned' to eat with Esdese." Tatsumi sighed.

"You can't do that!" Mein blurted out.

"Oh and why not?" Leone teased.

Mein could tell Leone was onto her since her first outburst earlier this morning. She thought storming off would force everyone to believe she was herself but it wasn't enough to deceive Leone. She had to act fast.

"Because..um...Esdese doesn't eat with runts like him." Mein snapped her fingers.

Leone chuckled while Tatsumi inadvertently started nodding his head. He was surprised, much like everyone else, for him to agree with Mein.

"Well you'll just have to have lunch with her whether you like it or not." Braht said leaning back in his chair. "Or do you prefer detention again?"

"Fine, I'll go." Tatsumi groaned.

Just as he was about to take off, Akame grabbed his arm. The entire table turned their attention onto her; it was a rare sight for her to talk in front of others.

"Be careful, Tatsumi." She sternly said. "Esdese is known for her famous ice cream and once you eat one, you may be tempted to join her dorm. Do not allow that to happen."

Tatsumi looked at Akame for a minute before grinning.

"You don't have to worry about me." He proudly stated. "After all, you guys are my friends and I would never abandon my friends."

"What about those people you mention from the countryside?" Leone asked.

"Well you see… Bye!" Tatsumi said before running off.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, Tatsumi is here." A large man bowed to Esdese.<p>

Esdese looked up from her lunch to see Tatsumi awkwardly standing next to her bodyguard. A large smile took over her face and she immediately began to blush.

"Tatsumi, it's great to finally meet you." Esdese blushed.

"Um...likewise." Tatsumi choked.

He sat across the table from Esdese who hadn't taken her eyes off of him since he first arrived. Even during the process of eating, she stared directly at him with the same creepy smile. He could remember the same feeling Braht gives him even today on occasion. But her was use to it, this on the other hand was different, especially after the stories he's heard.

"So Tatsumi." Esdese said wiping her mouth. "I've heard you've gotten yourself in some trouble since first arriving here."

"Well I haven't been in that much trouble." Tatsumi tried playing off.

Esdese suddenly snapped her fingers and the large man presented her a small folder that was already thick with papers.

"Now let's see here." Esdese said, skimming through the folder. "You've been in two fights, both of which have been with two members of my dorm. Skipped countless numbers of class."

"More like kidnapped." Tatsumi mumbled.

"And you also have been caught peeking into the girls restroom with a boy named Rabac. Am I correct?"

"Actually I was trying to get him out." Tatsumi defended.

"Doesn't matter." Esdese said, slamming the folder shut. "I'm willing to overlook all of it and can convince the principal to make these files...disappear."

Tatsumi couldn't tell what she had in mind. He could feel his body shake a little; knowing she has the ability to make files disappear. He heard the rumors and so far some of them were becoming true.

"So what do I have to do if I want those files destroyed?" Tatsumi asked, afraid to know the answer.

Esdese grinned. "Chat with me for the day and I'll give you my answer."

* * *

><p>"So Mein, you've been pretty soft on Tatsumi." Leone smiled.<p>

Mein's face immediately turned red as she covered it with her textbook.

Leone laughed as she effortlessly, pushed the book out of her face.

"Oh come on." Leone said. "You got a thing for Tatsumi."

"No I don't!" Mein shouted. "I just don't like to see you hurt him. After all we need someone to do the cooking and cleaning and carry my stuff around."

"So like Akame, Braht and Sheere?" Leone asked.

"T-There different." Mein stuttered as she turned around to open her locker.

"You know Mein, if you don't act fast, someone may take him from you." Leone said.

"You can't have...him?" Mein shouted confused.

In front of her were two Leone's. She knew one was Chelsea but the only problem was which one it was and who said it.

"Damn you Chelsea." Mein clenched her fists. "Show yourself."

"But if I did then you would hurt me." Leone #1 said.

"Yeah, I don't want you to harm this beautiful face." Leone #2 laughed.

"AYAH!" Mein shouted as she stormed off once again.

Leone began to laugh hysterically as Chelsea removed her disguise and started sucking on her lollipop with a wide grin on her face. She felt good doing that Mein but at the same time felt a little bad for messing with her.

"_Sorry Mein, but I think Tatsumi will be better suited with me._" She thought before leaving Leone rolling on the floor crying in laughter.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi shakily walked beside Esdese. This was the first time he has ever been near her or even hung out with her for the day. Somehow, there was something off about her he couldn't put his finger on. Every time they passed a student, they would bow to her. Some would give him a small apologetic look on their faces as he passed them. Others would make small comments about her only to find themselves being written a note to detention for the next few months.<p>

"_She really lays down the law here._" Tatsumi thought as they exited the school.

"Tatsumi." Esdese calmly spoke. "I wanna show you something."

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Just follow me." She replied. "Oh and that will be all for today Daidara." She motioned the large man to leave.

"Of course. I need to head to my club anyway. We're starting up a new tournament." Daidara bowed before leaving.

"Oh? Tatsumi, would you like to enter his tournament?" Esdese asked, catching the young boy off guard.

"What?"

"Basically, you fight for the top spot. Winner in most cases gets some money or a single wish; no matter what it is."

"Sounds tempting, I'll have to think about it." Tatsumi replied, causing Esdese face to blush.

"_It's like he has an honest answer to everything. Why am I so turned on about that?_" Esdese thought.

* * *

><p>"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Tatsumi asked.<p>

They have been walking through the food district of the city. Every shop they passed by had something even tastier than the next and he was willing to eat anything at that point. Hours they spent since lunch and he was starving. But Esdese eventually stopped in front of a small ice cream shop that was closed due to repairs being made to the front.

"Tatsumi, do you know what I'm also known for around school?" Esdese asked.

"I've heard you make convincing ice cream for people."

"Hmm, you're very smart to find out so much about me yet I have no clue about you; except your files." She chuckled.

Soon, without any hesitation, she entered inside the shop. Tatsumi jumped as she nonchalantly walked in without considering the idea of the capitals guards secretly watching them.

Several minutes later, Esdese walked out of the shop carrying two ice cream cones. He could tell both were a type of blueberry he has never seen before with a small dash of sprinkles on top.

Esdese blushed a little as she handed him the cone, but that didn't faze him. He spent nearly seven hours with this woman and her blushing is practically identical to Braht's so he can easily ignore it.

Grabbing the cone, he took a tiny lick and he could feel the sweetness ambush his taste buds. At that moment he felt as if he died and went to heaven. He would have no regrets at that point if he actually did die. The flavor was close to blueberry but had a small hint of blackberry in it as well and the sprinkles were actually flavored according to their respective color. Red for cherry, yellow for lime and white for a flavor he has never even tasted before.

"This is incredible." He happily shouted, causing some passerby eyes to glance at him.

"I'm glad you like it." Esdese smiled as she began to eat hers. "Oh right, before I forget, this place is called Ice Queen Cones. So whenever you get the urge for some ice cream come on over when we open again."

"Ice Queen Cones?" Tatsumi questioned.

"My father named it in honor of me after my mother passed away. But that can wait for another time. Now tell me a little about yourself. The parts that aren't in your file." Esdese said, getting closer to Tatsumi's face.

"Well, ummm." Tatsumi's face turning red. "I was born and raised in a small village in the countryside. I learned most of what I know from an old veteran who moved there. He also taught me other trade skills in case I'd mess up and get kicked out of school."

"I see." Esdese said amused.

She took a another minute to memorize his face before she slowly stepped back. Finishing off the rest of her ice cream, she wiped her hands on her skirt and walked away.

"Tatsumi." She stopped. "I had a great time today. I'll see you around."

Tatsumi watched as Esdeath turned the corner. But before she disappeared from his view, she gave him a wink.

"_That woman gives me the chills._" He thought as he continued to lick his ice cream.

* * *

><p>Mein stared at the ceiling for hours; her eyes haven't blinked once. Her pink hair was a mess and her nightgown felt a little cold when a small breeze came through the window. Her mind was racing about today's events with Tatsumi hanging out with Esdeath and Chelsea challenging her to take Tatsumi first.<p>

"Baka." She could only say. "What is it about him that makes my heart warm? After all, he did save me...and he also helped me so many other times. Plus his smile that gives people hope…"

Mein covered her face with her pillow and let out a large yell. Luckily, no one else heard it.

"Okay...starting tomorrow, I'll try to confess my feelings to him." She said, making a fist into the air. "I'll beat you Chelsea."

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I hope you guys are getting ready for the next chapters that involve Aria and her strange subordinates. Also, who do you think will confess to Tatsumi first: Mein or Chelsea? Be sure to leave a comment and don't forget to favorite/ follow this story. Heiwa!**


	8. Aria the Rich Maiden

**Aria the Rich Maiden**

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes to see Mein standing in his room, holding a tray of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. Her face made her look as if someone was forcing her to do it; or she was forcing herself.

"G-Good morning." She struggled to say. Her face blushing a bit. "I-I made you breakfast."

Mein shoved the tray in front of Tatsumi, not giving him a chance to decline or grab it. Some of the juice spilled out of the glass and landed on Tatsumi shirt. The fork that was on the pancakes has slid off and landed on the floor.

"L-Let me get you a new fork." Mein said.

"No!" Tatsumi blurted. "I can eat this just fine."

Tatsumi lifted up a pancake with his hand and began to eat it. Mein looked at him before growing intensely angry with him.

"Baka! You shouldn't eat with your hands!" She yelled.

"But it's really delicious." Tatsumi replied, surprised that Mein could cook so well.

Mein took a step back, startled by his response. She wasn't sure if it would be the right time to confess her love for him now or if she should wait.

"_No._" She thought to herself. "_I'm going to tell him here and now._"

Mein clenched her fists and took a deep breath. Tatsumi continued to eat away at the pancakes, causing crumbs to fall all over his bed. But the smile on his face made it seem worth it that she spent two hours trying to cook them.

"Hey, Tatsumi." She finally spoke.

"Yeah, Meim?" He said, mouth full of pancake.

"C-Chew your food first before you speak!" She criticized.

Tatsumi chewed his food slowly before swallowing it. Then, finishing the rest of his orange juice, he gave Mein the okay to continue to talk.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Mein said.

She could feel her nerves starting to get the best of her. Never in her life did she find someone to be as important to her than Sheere. Her entire life of being discriminated against made her cruel and uncaring for others, but it was something about Tatsumi that made her think otherwise.

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked, his full attention on her.

"It's just that…." She choked. "I-"

"Morning kid! Morning flat chest." Chelsea barged into the room.

Tatsumi looked annoyed with her referring him as 'kid' and Mein's face turned red as she hissed at Chelsea. Chelsea didn't seem to care; in fact she had a bright smile, but it seemed she was proud of something she did more than having a good day.

"Sorry, did I interrupt you two?" She smirked.

"Not really." Tatsumi replied. "Mein was just about to tell me something."

"Oh?" Chelsea intrigued. "Pray tell what could you have to say Mein? After all, you're the last person to speak with him."

"I just….I just…" Mein couldn't breath. Part of her wanted to beat Chelsea with the lollipops she treasures while the other part of her wants to declare it in front of her smug face.

"You what?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah Mein, you what?" Chelsea repeated.

Mein let out a small scream before storming out of the room. Chelsea had won the defence but there will be another time to tell him. She knew it.

"What was that all about?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Who knows. Anyway, let's get going." Chelsea said, tossing Tatsumi his bag.

"Where are we going today?" Tatsumi asked, unamused with what events she had planned for them.

"To school, silly." She smiled before leaving the room.

"Is...Is she serious?" Tatsumi wondered.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Tatsumi." Braht said.<p>

"Morning Bro." Tatsumi replied, opening his locker.

"I heard there was a little commotion in your room this morning; with two girls." Braht said upset.

"Yeah but why are you upset?"

"Because," Braht looked towards the hallway, "I feel like you don't give me attention."

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" Tatsumi wondered.

"Anyway, I won't be here today. I'm going to another school to compete in a fight." Braht said, regaining his composure.

"Wait, a fight?"

"Yeah, this school has a fighting team just like the others around the entire capitol." Braht flexed his muscle.

"Now that I think about it, Esdese did mention that Daidara man being part of a fight team." Tatsumi thought back to yesterday.

"Yep, but all the dorms have their own fight team. That way we can continue our rivalry."

"That's a weird reason to have multiple teams."

"Anyway, I'll see you around." Braht waved as he left.

"Jeez, first Mein acts weird and now I'm learning about this school having multiple teams for the same sport." Tatsumi mumbled to himself. "What could be next?"

"Um..hi. Are you Tatsumi?" A young girl's voice asked.

Tatsumi turned his head to see a young blonde girl wearing a blue dress. Her hair was short but had a wavy look to them while a blue cotton ball was strapped to her head. Under her blue dress, she wore a long white shirt with white boots. Her smile seemed to be unwavering too as the students who passed by couldn't help but smile.

"Y-Yeah I am." Tatsumi said.

The girl smiled. "I'm Aria. I just recently transferred here."

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you." Tatsumi smiled. "But why did you come to me? I don't even know you?"

"Oh, because I met some people who said they knew you." Aria smiled. "Unfortunately I don't remember their names. But I remember the guy wore a headband and the girl had a small flower in her hand."

Tatsumi's eyes widened. "You met Sayo and Ieyasu?"

"The must be very important for you to remember them." Aria giggled.

"They are. They're my friends. We lived in the same village together before coming to this school." Tatsumi said before looking away. "That is, if they did get to this school."

"Oh, what's the problem?" Aria asked.

"It's just, me and my friends, we were supposed to come here together but I guess they went to another school."

"Well I guess that's how it happened." Aria said. "They ended up at my school and spent a few weeks there before being fully admitted."

"Really?" Tatsumi had to know.

Aria giggled. "Maybe this weekend I can take you to where they live."

Tatsumi's face brightened up. "That would be great. Thank you!" He bowed.

"Hey, how about you show me around the school?" Aria asked. "That way meeting your friends could be like a reward for helping me around."

"Alright!" Tatsumi jumped in the air.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, who knew you were such a shopaholic Mein." Leone moaned as the two walked down Central Ave.<p>

Mein happily hummed herself a small tune while carrying several bags with her. However, her partner Leone was stuck with the larger and heavier boxes. Each box was carefully wrapped with a different colored bow but each one was painted pink.

"Shouldn't we be going to school anyway?" Leone asked.

"Nope." Mein smiled, confusing Leone. "Today is the only day they are having huge discounts and with some of my regular purchases from some shops, I practically get the item for free and I won't be wasting it on a school day."

"You know if _they _catch us it's going to be two months detention."

"I don't care." Mein grinned.

Leone looked at Mein then at the boxes. The stores they went in so far were fancy clothing stores that would even blow Mein's budget and cut her shopping day faster than Akame slicing meat. Soon, a thought occured in her head and she began to slowly grin.

"You wouldn't happen to be shopping in the better stores for Tatsumi...are you?"

Mein froze. She knew Leone was close to figuring out her true intentions. The trips to the expensive clothing stores and the certain items she took longer to contemplate on.

"I knew it!" Leone blurted, causing Mein to blush. "You have a thing for Tatsumi."

"I-I do not!" Mein argued.

"Then why is your face red?" Leone smirked.

Mein could feel her pig tails stand straight up as she furiously turned around giving Leone the cold shoulder.

"Who knew you would be the one to fall for Tatsumi." Leone continued.

"So what?" Mein said. "It's not like he's the first guy."

Leone looked at Mein for minute before her entire face brighten up. "Oh my god! He's your first crush!"

"Shhh. Okay, yes he is." Mein whispered. "Just...just promise me you won't tell anyone."

Leone wrapped her arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, your nee-san has your back." Leone winked.

"T-Thanks." Mein said, calming down.

"Excuse us, we're lost and need some help." A boy's voice said.

Mein and Leone both looked behind them to see a boy and a girl holding a map of the city in their hands. The boy had a white headband along with a white zip up jacket and blue pants. The girl had a flower on the side of her head and wore a cream-colored robe.

The two seemed confused, which Leone and Mein immediately picked up on, as they looked all around the city.

"We're trying to find this hotel but we seemed to have gotten lost." The boy said.

"Then again you are bad with direction, Ieyasu." The girl stated.

"I am not!" Ieyasu argued. "Plus, you were the one who had to take that detour, Sayo."

Sayo looked offended. "How is it my fault? At least I'm not gawking at the girls who pass by."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um, excuse me. You said you need help?" Leone intervened, trying to cool the situation.

Sayo and Ieyasu both looked at Leone and remembered they needed her help.

"Of course." Sayo said. "I'm sorry about that. All we need is help finding Red Moon Hotel."

"Red Moon Hotel?" Mein questioned. "I heard that place is bad news. A lot of thugs and robbers are usually hanging around the area."

"Yeah, well it's the only cheap one we were told." Sayo said. "We did have money for a better hotel, but numb nuts over here spent it on a prostitute."

"You spent most of it on clothes!" Ieyasu argued.

"Well, we would be happy to show you to the hotel then." Mein said.

"Wait, Mein." Leone spoke. "I need to know something."

"What is it?"

Leone turned to Sayo. "Can you guys handle yourselves against the cruel world in the street?"

"Probably, we did come from the countryside after all." Sayo replied.

"Alright then. Let's show these two the way then." Leone agreed after seeing if Sayo was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>"And this is where you'll be going to class." Tatsumi said.<p>

Aria looked inside to see a normal classroom with desks, a black board and several books and other items. She smiled as she walked in and sat at one them, taking in the scenario.

"At least we have the same class so that way you won't get lost or enter the wrong classroom." Tatsumi said as he sat in the adjacent desk to Aria.

"I'm not use to classrooms like this." Aria said. "I used to go a private school where manners and one-on-one with the tutors were required. Also, most of the kids in my year didn't really talk to each other so I never had any friends."

"I'll be your friend." Tatsumi said.

Aria looked at him confused. Tatsumi proudly stood up with a determined look on his face.

"Even though we just met, I'm sure we can become great friends."

"Right." Aria smiled.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, you have your own escort?" Tatsumi asked as several guards approached Aria.<p>

"Yeah, my family is rich and they worry. You know parents." Aria tried to play off casually.

"I know what you mean." Tatsumi said.

"Say, would you like someone to escort you home? It's the least I can do until this weekend." Aria asked.

Tatsumi shook his head. "I can manage walking home by myself. Most of the time, there is always someone from my dorm I can talk too. Rarely do I get a chance to be alone and think."

"That's really great to hear." Aria said as she took off. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tatsumi waved as Aria got in the carriage and disappeared behind several buildings. He finally let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't as weird as everyone else he met so far.

"Tatsumi!" Chelsea shouted as she ran towards him.

"Oh, hey Chelsea." Tatsumi smiled.

His face soon changed as he saw Chelsea get close enough to him. A look of worry was planted on her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"It's Mein and Leone." Chelsea said. "They're hurt, and bad."

"What?" Tatsumi asked in disbelief.

"Come on. We have to go to the dorms now!" Chelsea shouted as she grabbed his hand and began running.

* * *

><p>"What happened to them?" Tatsumi asked as he entered the dorm.<p>

Braht, Rabac and Sheere were all sitting in the main living area. All three looked relieved to see Tatsumi unharmed.

"Mein and Leone decided to ditch class today and we were worried when they didn't come back before dinner." Rabac said.

"Akame and I went to search for them and found them in an alley way. They were unconscious and also badly beaten and bruised." Sheere said

"_Who would do something like that?_" Tatsumi wondered.

"Tatsumi, could you go lend Akame a hand and check on Mein?" Sheere asked. "I'd do it myself but I just can't bring myself to see her in her condition right now." A tear dripping down the side of his face.

"Sure." He replied.

The hallway felt longer than usual as he approached Mein's room. Her front door had a pink sign with her name on it. Opening the door, he felt as if he was being eaten by a giant pink monster. Her bed, closet, drapes and some items on her desk were all in pink.

Lying in the bed was Mein, much to Tatsumi's sorrow. Her face was badly punched, leaving behind a bloodied lip and black eye. It looked as though some of her hair was ripped out but not enough to be noticeable. Her arms were visible as well, with several cuts on them.

"_Someone pulled a knife on them and knew how to use it._" He thought to himself.

Walking over to the side of her bed, he couldn't help but feel himself ready to cry. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't bear seeing her like this.

"Mein." He whispered, grabbing her hand. "If you can hear me, I just want to say...I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and Leone. I promise you though that I will find whoever did this and deal with them personally."

"Ta-tsu-mi?" Mein whispered.

Tatsumi looked surprised as Mein barely moved her head. He could feel her hand clench a little in his. Her eyes slowly gazing around the room.

"Mein?" He asked.

"I have to tell him." Mein whispered.

"Tell me what?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Can't let her win."

"Let who win? Mein!" Tatsumi shouted.

"It's no use." Braht said, leaning against the doorway. "She's in a coma but it's strange how she is able to talk. Must be from all the night's she spent talking in her sleep."

"Bro." Tatsumi teared.

"Tatsumi, I want you to listen to me." Braht said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't let your emotions get the better of you. You're a man, right? Then act like it and continue to live life for her and Leone until the break out of their coma. Do you understand?"

Tatsumi wiped a tear from his eye and nodded. Braht smiled and patted his back before leaving the room.

"_Live for you and Leone._" He repeated in his head. "Mein, get better." He whispered before leaving.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?" Aria asked as the two cloaked figures joined her.<p>

"It was a success." A girl's voice said. "Night Raid, won't suspect a thing and neither will Tatsumi."

"Good." Aria grinned. "Now tell me how those two reacted."

"The blonde one we took by surprise and knocked her out quickly." A boy's voice said. "The pink one took a little longer and she proved to hold her own against a knife."

"That is until I got some of her hair." The girl chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear you two had fun." Aria said. "Now it's time for phase two of the plan. Sayo, Ieyasu, get the pervert."

"Understood." The two said.

"Saturday is almost here, Tatsumi." Aria spoke to herself. "Can you handle losing friends before then?"

**Surprising turn of events. Who knows what Aria is still planning but it can't be good if she's already targeting members of Night Raid. Why are Sayo and Ieyasu helping her? Will Mein and Leone ever wake up from their never ending slumber? How will Tatsumi manage? Is Rabac safe now that he's the next one on the list? Find out more in the next chapter. **

**I would also like to add that the past few days have been great and it's thanks to you guys. I'm loving all the reviews and was surprised to read that nearly 40 of you have favorited this story. That's incredible! So take this early chapter as a small gift of my appreciation and continue being awesome. Heiwa!**


	9. Old Friends New Problems

**Isn't this kind of me to give you the next chapter this early? I think it is. Especially since I've gotten some free time. Enjoy!**

**Old Friends; New Problems**

"Tatsumi!" Najenda raised her voice.

"Yes!" He jumped and immediately stood up from his seat.

"What's the answer to number seven from last nights homework?" Najenda asked.

"Right, it's um." Tatsumi shuffled through his papers.

He began to struggle as he searched through his book for his homework. He then realized he never did it last night. He was too busy with taking care of Mein and Leone that he decided to blow it off.

"Tatsumi, did you do the homework?" Najenda asked.

Before Tatsumi could speak, he felt a piece of paper being placed in his hand. Looking down, he could see Braht trying to sneakily put the homework in his hand. He gave him a slight wink and showed that he made a copy for himself.

"Right, the answer is pie over six squared." Tatsumi said.

"Correct and next time, be sure you have your homework prepared."

Tatsumi sighed as he sat back in his chair. A couple of days have passed since Mein and Leone were found unconscious and they haven't woken up yet. It seemed like they would never wake again. The entire dorm was even put on alert as well when Rabac wasn't in the kitchen a few mornings back. But it only turned out he was trying to take a peek at Chelsea but was immediately beaten up by Akame.

"_I swear I don't know how I ended up in her bathroom." He tried playing off._

_"We'll just see about that." Chelsea grinned as Akame handed her a knife._

Tatsumi took a look behind him at the empty desks where Leone and Mein would sit. Schere looked as though the incident happen yesterday and Rabac was upset that Leone wasn't there for him to take pictures of. Behind Rabac, Aria noticed him and smiled to attempt to cheer him up.

_RING_

"That's the bell. Be sure to do tonight's homework." She emphasized when looking at Tatsumi as he stood up from his desk.

"Hey Bro, thanks for the help." Tatsumi said. "I guess I'm still not-"

Suddenly a fist hit Tatsumi in the face; sending him crashing into the locker. The pain wasn't much but he knew it was supposed to hurt.

Looking up, he could see Braht sternly looking at him. His hand making a fist as several students watched and waited to see what would happen next.

"I told you to be strong." Braht said. "But these past few days, you've done nothing. You're not the same you used to be."

"Bro…"

"I only punched you out of love." Braht walked away, leaving Akame and Schere stunned.

"It seems no one is thinking straight." Rabac commented as he exited the classroom.

"Tatsumi. Are you okay?" Akame asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine." He said, pretending nothing happened.

"Tatsumi, come on. You said you were going to show me around." Aria said as she walked up to him.

"Right. Let's go. Akame. Schere. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll go." Schere said.

"Sorry, I need to go to the store." Akame said before rushing off.

"Rabac?" Tatsumi asked. "What about you?"

"Well, I would but…" Rabac said staring at a group of girls. "I've got some business of my own to attend too."

Before Tatsumi could say anything, Rabac took off after the girls. His perverted look still gave Tatsumi the shivers; especially when he started to drool.

"Shall we then?" Tatsumi asked.

* * *

><p>"And so I told him he was a hunk." The girl said.<p>

"You didn't." The other laughed.

"But it turned out he wasn't into girls." The girl continued.

"That's a shame."

"Yeah, especially with that cool hairdo he has."

Rabac quietly hid behind several lockers in the girls locker room. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster. His face turning red and it almost felt like his mouth became a waterfall.

"Come on, just take off your clothes, nice and slow." He mumbled to himself.

Just as the girls were about to take off their shirts, Rabac felt the force of a book hit him in the back off the head. He crashed into the ground, exposing himself to the other girls.

The girls shrieked and ran off, much to his disappointment. Soon, another book hit him in the face, bruising his cheek. Looking in front of him, he could see a girl with black hair and a small flower in her hair. The girl was furious with him as she grabbed another book from her bag.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "And why are you in the girl's locker room?"

"Well you see." Rabac scratched the back of his head. "I got...lost. Yeah, that's it. I got lost."

"Really, someone who can read just happens to enter the girls locker room?"

"Yes?" Rabac guessed.

The girl threw the book at him, hitting him in the stomach. She then followed up by kicking him several times until he started to bleed.

"Green hair, perverted, easy to beat up. You must be Rabac of Night Raid." She grinned. "I'm Sayo but it won't matter much when I'm done with you. I'll take care of you like I did your friends."

"You're the one who hurt Mein and Leone?" Rabac asked.

"Don't worry, you'll know how they'll feel in a bit." Sayo laughed.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Ieyasu asked.<p>

"That green idiot won't be waking up for quite sometime." Sayo smirked as she walked out of the locker room.

"I guess it's my turn then." Ieyasu said pulling out a list. "Next up on the plan is distract Tatsumi while you handle any of his friends he's around."

"Let's get going." Sayo smiled.

* * *

><p>"So where else would you like to go?" Tatsumi asked.<p>

"Hmm." Aria thought as she looked at all the shops. "How about that one?"

Tatsumi looked at the ice cream parlor she pointed at. Seeing as it looked like it had just opened. It's roof was painted blue and the window was clear enough to make it seem like it wasn't there.

"Sure, why not." Tatsumi said.

"Have you been there before Tatsumi?" Schere asked.

"No, I haven't. The one I went to was still under construction."

The three of them entered the building only to meet a cool breeze. Aria and Schere both shivered from the breeze while Tatsumi thought he could see his breath.

"Welcome to the Ice Queen's Ice Cream." Esdese said as she entered from the back. "How can I...Tatsumi?"

"Oh no." Tatsumi mumbled as Esdese tackled him with a hug.

"I'm so glad you finally came; especially during the grand opening." Esdese blushed, shoving Tatsumi into her chest.

"Tatsumi, I didn't know you were this close to the president." Aria said shocked.

"I didn't have a clue either." Schere added.

"We're not this close." Tatsumi said.

"How could you say that, after all we've been through." Esdese sounded a little hurt.

"_We only hung out for one day._" Tatsumi cried to himself.

* * *

><p>"So, what brings you three here?" Esdese asked as she handed them their ice cream.<p>

"Well," Aria started. "Tatsumi was just showing me around the city."

"Oh? But you already know the area I thought." Esdese said confused.

"It's another area." Aria said.

"Aria, I didn't know you and Esdese know each other." Tatsumi said.

"How could you tell?" Aria asked.

"Yes, how my sweet Tatsumi?" Esdese flirted.

"_Don't give me nicknames!_" He thought. "You two sound relax like friends would."

"As clever as ever." Esdese said. "Now if we could only get rid of that bad side of his… a least some of the illegal ones."

Esdese ran her hand against his arm, making him nervous. Schere watched confused on what would happen while Aria licked her ice cream with her eyes closed.

"Well, it was nice seeing you and all but we have some more exploring to do. Right Aria?" Tatsumi was hoping she would agree.

"Nah, I'm fine with today's tour. Let's continue tomorrow." Aria said.

"Tatsumi? Is that you?" A boy's voice said.

Tatsumi turned his head to see Ieyasu standing in the doorway to the shop. He couldn't help but feel his emotions starting to run loose as he sprinted towards his friend and gave him a giant hug. Tears overcame his eyes as he held his childhood friend tightly.

"Ieyasu, I thought I'd never see you again." Tatsumi cried.

"Hey buddy; it's good to see you again." Ieyasu smiled.

"Can we have a minute?" Tatsumi politely asked.

Esdese nodded her head and went into the back. Aria walked outside while Schere went into the restroom. Ieyasu and Tatsumi both took a seat smiling as they started talking about the few months they spent.

"Where's Sayo?" Tatsumi asked.

"Unfortunately, I got split up with her as well." Ieyasu said looking down.

"I suppose we'll just be patient and hope she turns up then." Tatsumi said.

"Other than her, how are the women here." Ieyasu whispered as to make sure Esdese wasn't listening.

"There a quite a few beauties here." Tatsumi chuckled.

Ieyasu's face brightened up as he checked to make sure no one was listening.

"Say, I have a favor to ask." He said.

* * *

><p>"Are you Schere?" A girl's voice asked as Schere exited the stall.<p>

"Why yes I am. How can I help you?" Schere smiled.

"Hi, I just need a few minutes of your time." Sayo said, revealing herself from the shadow she hid in. She then pulled out a knife. "So I can knock you unconscious."

"What?" Schere sounded confused.

Without hesitating, Sayo charged her and swung the knife, cutting Schere's arm as she defended herself. Soon, Sayo swung again, only to miss as Schere flawlessly dodged and broke the knife out of her grip.

"The information said you were an airhead." Sayo said surprised.

"That's true, but when it comes to fighting, I seem to be capable of it." Schere coldly said as she picked up the knife. "I presume you were the one who attacked Mein and Leone."

"Maybe." Sayo gritted her teeth.

"I guess I'll start by cutting your arms like you did Mein until you answer me." Schere said as she swung the blade at her.

* * *

><p>"I see." Tatsumi said, sounding concerned. "You want to room with me in my dorm." His voice changing.<p>

"Y-Yeah." Ieyasu said, feeling a sweat drop fall from the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I think I can help with that." Tatsumi stated.

Suddenly, Akame busted into the shop. She looked worried as she stared at Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, quick! Its Rabac, he's unconscious." Akame said.

"What?" Tatsumi asked.

Soon, noises in the bathroom could be heard as a loud scream echoed through the parlor. Tatsumi and Akame both prepared to face whatever the noise was as Ieyasu started inching himself towards the door.

"Schere!" Tatsumi shouted.

Schere busted out of the door to the bathroom with Sayo following her. Tatsumi was stunned to see Sayo beating Schere mercilessly on the ground.

"Sayo?" Tatsumi asked.

Sayo looked up to see Tatsumi and froze for a second before continuing to beat Schere. Akame soon jumped at her and the two squared off. Akame dodged the knife and ripped it out of Sayo's hand and tried to attack her with it. Soon, Ieyasu joined in and attacked Akame, forcing Tatsumi to join in to break up the fight.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

Akame jumped in front of him, ready to fight as Sayo and Ieyasu smirked when they stood in front of the door.

"Just our orders." Sayo said.

"But these are my friends." Tatsumi pleaded.

"Pft. These aren't your friends." Ieyasu said before pointing towards himself. "We're your friends."

"Tatsumi, how could you join these evil people?" Sayo asked.

"I don't understand." Tatsumi said. "The only evil I see are you two."

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this." Sayo sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't be poisoned by these people but I guess we were too late."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we'll meet another time and we'll save you from these people." Ieyasu said. "For now, we can only retreat."

"Did you two hurt Mein and Leone?" Tatsumi asked before they left.

"It was for your own good." Sayo said.

"And Rabac too?"

"One day, you'll understand why." Sayo said.

Tatsumi didn't speak. Akame looked at him worried as Sayo and Ieyasu awaited a response. Before either of them could move, Tatsumi lunged at them throwing a punch at Ieyasu. Before he could throw another one, he felt something metal hit the back of his leg; knocking him down.

He slowly looked up to see Aria standing before him. She seemed unamused as Sayo helped Ieyasu up.

"It looks like I couldn't hold myself back." Aria said holding a metal pipe. "Let this be a warning. Don't hurt my subordinates."

"Subordinates?" Tatsumi wondered.

Aria didn't listen as she, Sayo and Ieyasu ran away; disappearing into the alleyways.

* * *

><p>"I see. That's what happened." Braht said. "They were targeting us to get to you. But why?"<p>

"I don't know." Tatsumi said. "How's Rabac and Schere?" He asked Akame.

"Schere will be fine. She only has a few cuts and bruises. Rabac is unconscious like Mein and Leone though, so he won't be hanging with us for who knows how long." Akame said.

"I'm sorry." Tatsumi held his glass firmly, his hands shaking. "If I only could prevent it from happening."

"Tatsumi." Akame said.

Tatsumi looked up and felt the flat side of a hand make contact with his face. The pain burned but he knew in her mind it was like Braht's love punches he gave.

"Don't ever think like that." Akame said sternly. "It's thanks to you that Schere is still alright. Not to mention, exploiting Aria as a third conspirator means we should be careful from now on."

"She's right." Braht said. "For now, all you need to do is worry about your own safety and everyone's here. We're a family after all."

"You're...You're right." Tatsumi slammed his fist on the table. "From now on, I'll keep looking ahead so to help you guys and protect myself as well."

Braht chuckled and Chelsea could feel her face blush.

"_I wasn't even there and yet I could still feel his pain. Now I can feel his determination._" She thought to herself. "_You certainly are a catch, Tatsumi. But I don't think you're the one for me. There is something about you that makes me feel we don't belong. However, I'm still going to mess with Mein just a little bit more."_

**Why did Chelsea drop out? What is Aria's true plans? Why are Sayo and Ieyasu helping her? Will Leone, Mein and Rabac ever wake up? Can Tatsumi manage well, knowing his friends are in danger? Find out in the upcoming chapters. Be sure to leave a review and tell your friends. Heiwa!**


	10. The Lioness' Awakening

**The Lioness' Awakening**

"Morning, Tatsumi." Braht said as Tatsumi entered the kitchen.

"Morning everyone." Tatsumi rubbed his eyes. "What's for breakfast?"

"Today we are having cooked steak with some eggs." Akame said making him a plate.

"Steak and eggs?" Tatsumi repeated.

"That's what you should have for breakfast." Braht informed him.

"But we had steak last night."

"She managed to find some leftovers." Braht said passing him his plate. "Now eat up, we have training to do."

Tatsumi groaned. He knew it was vital everyone practice being able to defend themselves since Leone, Mein and Rabac were all knocked out from Sayo and Ieyasu. Not to mention Scheere was badly hurt but she at least knew how to fight...thankfully.

"Got any room for one more?"

Akame dropped a plate in her hands, causing it to break on the floor. Tatsumi and the others looked at the doorway to see Leone standing proud. Her face was smiling and most of her bruises were gone. Tatsumi could feel the emotions starting to run throughout his body as Akame jumped at Leone, hugging her tightly.

"What smells so good?" Leone laughed.

"Leone, you're alright." Akame cried.

"How's your head?" Braht asked.

Leone knocked on her head a few times with her hand. "Not the slightest headache."

"That's good to hear."

"Leone, do you remember what happened before you were knocked out?" Tatsumi asked.

"Let's see…" Leone thought. "Mein and I were shopping so she could get some dresses then these two people asked us for directions to a hotel. Next thing I knew, I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head."

"Do you remember their names!" Tatsumi frantically asked.

"It was like Soy and Ie past stew. Something weird like that." Leone replied.

"All you ever think about is food." Chelsea commented.

"Well she was out for nearly a week." Akame said, which shocked Leone.

"I-I wwas out for a week?" Leone asked.

Akame nodded her head. "We were worried you never wake up."

"What about Mein? Is she awake?"

Akame shook her head.

"Rabac is in the same boat as her." Braht said. "Apparently, two of Tatsumi's childhood friends are working with a girl named Aria and they were targeting us."

Leone looked at Tatsumi who couldn't bare look at her.

"If that's the case, let's go get them." Leone punched her fist into her hand.

"We can't." Tatsumi said. "They disappeared."

"So for now on, we are all training in hand-to-hand combat to protect ourselves." Braht said.

"But I already know how to fight." Leone argued. "Plus, they won't be able to pull a trick like that on me again."

"We're also training for SBB." Braht added.

"SBB?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's an event that all dorms take place in where the students and teachers fight each other." Chelsea answered. "Of course the students who don't live in dorms are allowed to watch."

"Only a few people in each dorm are chosen." Akame continued. "We don't know who will be participating this year yet, so we're all training for it."

"_So that explains why bro hasn't been going easy on me._" Tatsumi thought.

The past few days have been hell for him. Waking up to have Braht and Akame beat the crap out of him. Sure he manages to protect himself from Akame but Braht was another story. Not to mention, he wondered how he would fare against the others. Chelsea may trick him and Scheere seemed cold enough to kill him if they were to fight. Mein didn't look like she could put up a fight and Rabac looks as though he has a few tricks that the others don't know about.

"Tatsumi, let's get going. We're burning daylight." Braht said as he downed the rest of his coffee.

"Ok!" Tatsumi replied, trying to finish off his steak.

* * *

><p>Seryu entered in Esdese's office; a look of disappointment was stitched onto her face as Coro followed her in. In the office, Esdese, Ran and Vice-principal Honest waited for her to deliver her report on Aria.<p>

"Madam president please forgive me. I could not find any of the evil people." Seryu kneeled.

"Just as I thought." Esdese said.

"I still can't believe they made their way into the school without being detected." Ran said.

"Well maybe you should work harder." Honest smirked.

Esdese shot a glance at him before returning her attention to Seryu.

"It seems security will be overwhelmed for a bit. Seryu, I want you to have the truancy officers help you. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Seryu saluted before leaving the room.

"Esdese, you said you spoke with Aria before?" Ran asked.

"I did. I wanted her to send a message to Tatsumi but it seems she must've went after Kurome and Wave to use them as her puppets." Esdese slammed her hand on her desk. "No one makes a fool out of my dorm and especially no one makes a fool out of me."

"Those damn rich kids sure know how to stump you." Honest said.

"Sir, if you wish to keep an eye, I suggest you stop speaking." Esdese said slowly.

Honest shrugged and left the office.

"So how do we stop them?" Ran asked.

"We don't." Esdese replied to Ran's surprise. "Right now I want to focus on training. But I have a good feeling we'll see them again."

"Of course." Ran obliged as he exited the room.

"_Aria, I promise the next time we meet, you'll understand the pain you put me through after attacking Tatsumi._"

* * *

><p>"So what exactly does SBB mean?" Tatsumi asked.<p>

"Spring Break Brawl." Braht said as he swung his fist at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi deflected the attack with his elbow and charged straight in for a couple of short jabs only to be bear hugged from Braht and slammed onto the ground.

"Never go straight in if it looks obvious." Braht lectured. "Chances are good that your opponent purposely exposed themselves."

"Right." Tatsumi said as he stood back up.

* * *

><p>"Look at those two." Leone smiled. "I've only been out for a few weeks and it seems like they've gotten comfortable around each other."<p>

"They sure have." Scheere said.

Leone smirked as she slammed her hands down on the table. Scheere jumped and Akame ran into the room; worried about Leone.

"Why can't Tatsumi be that relaxed around me?" Leone cried.

Scheere politely smiled awkwardly and Akame sighed as she left the room.

"I mean, when I first met Rabac, he was all over me. In fact, all the boys at school were all over me." Leone continued. "So why can't Tatsumi be like that?"

"I-I'm not sure how to respond to that." Scheere answered.

"Wait a second." Leone suddenly had a realization. "How was Rabac when you found him?"

"He was bruised and unconscious." Scheere replied. "Why?"

"Do you remember what his face looked like?" Lene asked.

"Akame said he was smiling."

"That little…." Leone said furiously as she stormed out of the room.

Scheere followed her as she kicked down the door, leading into Rabac's room. Marching straight to the side of his bed, Leone glared at the green haired boy.

"Leone, what are we doing here?" Scheere asked. "He won't wake up."

"Oh really?" Leone grinned. "Then how am I supposed to bathe myself without any help." She purposely raised her voice.

"If you need help washing your back I or one of the other…"

"Shh, just follow my lead." Leone winked. "Boy is it hot in here. I better take off my top."

"Leone, what are you?"

"Boobies!" Rabac shouted as he sprung out of bed.

Leone dodged the green pervert as he went crashing into the bookshelf. Several large heavy books landed on his head, leaving a large bump on him.

"I knew you were faking." Leone said.

"How did you know?" Rabac asked.

"Nobody smiles when they're in a coma, dummy." Leone scolded him.

"Oh." Rabac realized his mistake.

"Rabac!" Scheere cried cheerfully.

"Scheere don't hug him. He's just a sleaze trying to get a woman's affection." Leone said.

"And I would've had a few more days if you hadn't woken up yet." Rabac mumbled.

"But I'm a poor innocent girl who got hurt. Shouldn't you be asking me if I'm alright." Leone said childishly.

Rabac let out a large over exasperated yell while Leone continued to poke fun at him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so now that we're all here, let's go over what will happen next week." Akame said.<p>

Tatsumi nervously sat between Leone and Braht who both had their arms around him. Scheere and Chelsea sat in their own separate chairs while Rabac entered in the room holding a plate of tea and cookies while wearing a butler outfit.

"How long do I have to wear this?" He groaned.

"How long were you faking?" Leone asked.

"3 days." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Three days!"

"Good. Continue Akame." Leone chuckled.

"So next week will be the SBB which will take place in the southern forest." Akame began. "There are a few mountains and several ponds located throughout the area. This will be vital if we manage to practice in these types of terrains. Yes, Tatsumi?"

"Who will be participating?" Tatsumi asked.

"Right, the four people participating will be me, Braht, Chelsea and you."

"What?!" Tatsumi and Leone yelled in shock.

"The reason being is Leone was injured and just woke up today. The only people who weren't hurt were the four of us. So it makes sense." Akame answered.

"In other words, you're lucky to be participating during your first year here, Tatsumi." Braht smiled.

"Is there any say against me?" Tatsumi asked hopeful.

Chelsea shook her head. "If there was, she's sorta in a coma at the moment."

Tatsumi groaned as Akame continued the preparation plans.

"So, the four of us will train each day until the event. Be sure to master your teigu as well."

"Um," Tatsumi raised his hand. "Teigu?"

"Oh right. I knew I forgot to tell you something." Braht slapped his forehead. "Teigu are the items we use to fight with. It makes it more fun and all the more challenging. Of course it's impossible to kill someone with teigu so if that idea is coming in mind you'll be happy to know you're safe."

"Except for the person beating your bones out of your body." Chelsea snickered.

"Do I get a teigu?" Tatsumi asked.

"Unfortunately we don't have any to spare. But for now, keep practicing hand-to-hand with Braht and sword play with me." Akame said.

Tatsumi groaned once more. Somehow, he wishes he was the one in a coma instead of Mein. But another part of him wishes he could just get his own teigu.

"So, are we all clear what to expect the next few days?" Akame asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Chelsea and Braht happily shouted.

"Yes ma'am." Tatsumi groaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Days Later...<strong>_

"This place is huge!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

All around them was a large dense forest surrounded by a small mountain range. Close to them were several tents, each with the logo or name of the dorm participating.

"Take it all in, Tatsumi." Braht said. "Because in a few hours, we'll be fighting in there."

"Hey guys!"

"Rabac, Leone. You guys came to cheer us on?" Tatsumi happily asked.

"Sure did." Rabac replied.

"Where's Scheere?"

"She's watching Mein. But is still rooting for you guys."

"I see." Tatsumi said looking down.

"Hey, cheer up." Leone shoved him into her breasts. "You still have these lovely ladies cheering you on."

"Bro, helm me!" Tatsumi shouted, his sound muffled.

"Get your hands off my Tatsumi!"

Leone let go of Tatsumi, giving him a sigh of relief until a cold shiver ran down his spine. Akame and Braht angrily glared at the presence in front of them while Chelsea shrugged and wandered off.

"Touch Tatsumi one more time and I'll start this event early." Esdese said.

"Kurome." Akame angrily said, as her sister appeared behind the president.

"Big sis." Kurome snickered.

"Wave." Tatsumi said as he appeared next to Kurome.

"Tatsumi." Wave responded.

The two locked eyes as Esdese walked forward revealing Seryu behind her. She looked very intimidating, different from her normal cheery self.

"Where ya going, lollipop?" She taunted Chelsea.

"Wash off the reek." Chelsea waved. "I mean seriously, it smells like an ocean."

Wave looked stunned as he smelled his shirt and asked Kurome and Tatsumi if they smelled it as well. Esdese ignored Wave's dramatic outburst as she neared in on Tatsumi.

"And how's my sweet darling doing today?" She blushed, caressing his cheek.

"_Why does she keep giving me nicknames?_" Tatsumi freaked. "I'm participating."

"Oh? Sounds interesting." Esdese grinned.

"Yeah, and with him, we'll win." Leone proudly stated.

"Is that so?"

"I know so."

"Then how about a little wager?" Esdese grinned even wider.

"What? No, no wager." Tatsumi begged.

"I'm down. What are the rules?" Leone asked, ignoring Tatsumi's pleas.

"Whoever can keep Tatsumi by their side wins. That includes knocking each other out like in the game." Esdese said.

"Sounds interesting, what do we get if we win?" Leone said.

"One wish for each of your dorm members including money to renovate your building."

"I'm down."

"But if we win, then Tatsumi has to join our dorm." Esdese said.

"No, no." Tatsumi pleaded. "Tatsumi no join other dorm."

"Deal." Leone snickered.

The two ladies shook hands. It felt as if his world had turned on him once again. He knew it was a bad idea to gamble but with him as the prize for the creepy student council president.

"_I should've just stayed home today._" He thought.

* * *

><p>"Are you both ready?" Aria asked.<p>

"Yes ma'am." Sayo replied.

"Good." Aria grinned. "Now remember, once they start the event, go straight for Tatsumi. Make sure no one else is around; if they are...crush them."

"Understood, ma'am." Ieyasu said.

"Also, you'll have some help in their too. I've talked with a certain group who was willing to help." Aria informed them.

"Thank you, ma'am." The two said.

"Now get going." Aria flung her hand out as Sayo and Ieyasu ran towards the direction she pointed.

**Looks like things are getting exciting. First Esdese and Leone bet on Tatsumi; now we have Aria and her subordinates showing up again. Also, who is the mysterious group she hired and what plans does she have for Tatsumi? Find out next chapter ya doofus! XD Heiwa!**


	11. Out of Respect

**So, since it is Spring Break for me and probably many of you. I'm going to try and have a new chapter out each day. Don't worry, for those who are looking forward to Dragon's Daughter, that is still being written just at a slower pace since it is not as popular as this one.**

**Out**** of Respect**

"What's the matter with you!?" Tatsumi asked Leone.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked confused.

Tatsumi looked shocked as Leone scratched her head trying to figure out what he was talking about. When it seemed like she didn't get the idea, Tatsumi sighed and headed over to the flagpole with their dorm's flag attached to it.

"You ready Tatsumi?" Braht asked.

"If my life wasn't part of a gamble I would be." Tatsumi skulked.

"Hey cheer up, we still don't know how this will turn out." Braht winked.

"If you say so." Tatsumi groaned.

"Tatsumi, before we begin put this on." Akame said handing him a metal bracelet.

"What's this?"

"It's a sensor that will be able to tell when you're finished." Akame replied. "Once you've run out of energy and can't move anymore the sensor will go off and the judges can determine who is still active."

"Why can't the judges be down here?"

"Because on top of that large cliff is a bird's eye view." Akame pointed behind him. "Once the event starts they will be able to watch the entire fight."

"Who are the judges exactly?" Tatsumi to afraid to ask.

"The principal and vice-principal." Braht said.

"I also heard that our fearless counselor will be a judge as well this year." Chelsea added, spitting out her lollipop and opening a new one.

"Just remember to hold back fighting against teigu users. You did improve in your training but it won't be enough to win against one of them." Akame warned him.

"Alright." Tatsumi making a fist. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>"Is everything set?" Honest asked as he crammed a large steak into his mouth.<p>

"Of course." Budo said sitting beside Makoto.

"Welm them yourm majesty," Honest said with meat in his mouth, "startm thm games."

"Attention all dorms!" Makoto shouted. "I welcome you to the 1022nd Spring Break Brawl!"

* * *

><p>"Exactly how long has this tournament been around again?" Tatsumi asked Akame.<p>

"Um...a couple of years." Akame attempted to laugh off.

* * *

><p>"Today we are proud to have you brave souls pit against one another! So we're clear the rules are simple: The last man standing wins!" Makoto yelled.<p>

The crowd in the stands let out a loud cheer with several whistles and claps echoing throughout the area.

"Also we now have a new objective for you guys! The dorm to hold the dorm member Tatsumi will be granted one wish each member and a large bag of money!"

* * *

><p>"What?!" Tatsumi and Akame shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?!" Leone and Rabac were stunned.<p>

"That bastard gets to have pretty women come after him." Rabac angrily clenched his fist.

"There goes my chance of getting a life time of boozes." Leone cried.

* * *

><p>"It seems word of your Leone's and Esdese's bet reached the judges." Braht said, gearing up for the match.<p>

"Things have just gotten interesting." Chelsea muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Get ready to fight in 3...2...1….!"<p>

The sound of a horn and several rifles shots went off.

Tatsumi, Akame, Braht and Chelsea immediately began running through the woods. All around them, Tatsumi could tell that someone could easily take advantage of the environment and knock down several trees; blocking their path.

"Everyone, be ready to protect Tatsumi, we're reaching the danger zone." Akame commanded.

"Danger zone?" Tatsumi wondered.

"The place where it all goes down." Braht answered.

"Ready and flank left!" Akame shouted as she turned right.

"Wait doesn't flank left mean go left?" Tatsumi asked.

"Baka, think of the enemy's perspective." Chelsea scolded him.

"Oh right." Tatsumi said in an apologetic tone. "_It seems they must have some sort of plan._"

"Look out." Akame said after sensing something.

Suddenly a rush of water came crashing through the trees and smashed the ground where they were standing. Luckily, everyone dodged the attack, as several trees fell on top of where they were just were.

"Three enemies." Akame said, unsheathing her sword.

Soon, a large axe blade came flying out of the trees and nearly struck Tatsumi if it weren't for Braht pushing him out in time.

"Thanks bro."

"Get ready." Braht said as soothing music could be heard.

"Crap it's them." Chelsea said. "Braht you got this?"

"Of course." Braht gave a thumbs up.

"Who is it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Someone we were hoping to not face for awhile." Chelsea replied as she grabbed his wrist.

Akame followed them as several trees exploded from the ground.

Braht slammed his hand into the ground. "Incursio!"

A large flash of light soon emerged and quickly disappeared revealing a white armored man standing ready to fight. Soon, the uprooted trees came crashing down only to be quickly cut away as Braht pulled out a large spear from thin air.

"Cool!" Tatsumi excitedly watched.

"Let's go Tatsumi!" Chelsea shouted.

Tatsumi looked back as Braht was being approached by a single man who looked older than Braht. From both sides two more people rushed out of the trees; striking head first at him.

"Bro!" Tatsumi shouted.

Braht simply smirked from the inside of his arm as he quickly dispatched of the two men attacking him. The younger looking one crashed right into a tree and the sound of a small buzzer went off. The other larger man bounced off some of the standing trees and quickly charged Braht again only to be caught off guard as Braht ran behind him and used the spear to slam the large man into the ground, causing another buzzer to go off.

"It seems our surprise attack didn't work." The lone man said.

"It seems your trick last year won't work again." Braht replied.

"Of course, how could I be so foolish." The lone man bowed. "My apologies."

"Apologizing isn't your thing." Braht scoffed.

"You're right on that. So why don't we get down to business then? We want Tatsumi."

"Not going to happen...Liver." Braht said.

"I should expect no less from someone so loyal." Liver commented as he approached Braht.

"Let me guess, Esdese is having you join her team again. Is that correct?"

"It is and isn't. We simply are putting our fight for Lady Esdese but the boy is for our own gain."

"I see." Brat said as he looked back at Tatsumi disappearing into the green scenery. "Well, if you want him, you'll have to pass me. But seeing as there is no water around, you're at a real disadvantage."

"Am I really?" Liver asked as he managed to raise water in the air.

"What the?" Braht questioned.

"It recently rained yesterday so most of these trees should still contain water. Not to mention the ones we uprooted have several small holding puddles."

Braht gritted his teeth as Liver struck at him with slaps of water only to be deflected by his spear. Then, Braht quickly rushed Liver who only blocked his attack with a wall of water before jumping out of the way from Braht's spin dive.

"Water dragon!" Liver shouted as he formed a dragon from the water.

Braht quickly repelled the water dragon before attacking straight for Liver only for him to summon up three more water dragons and sending him flying into the air.

"This is where it ends, Braht." Liver calmly said.

Swiping his hand to the left, the three water dragons combined forming a large water dragon as it directly lunged straight for Braht. Braht endured the painful attack as he crashed into the ground. His helmet's face guard had broken off exposing his entire face. Some parts of his armor were cracked and the spear he had disappeared.

"I'm surprise you can still fight." Liver said as Braht slowly stood up.

"Then there would be no point in me protecting Tatsumi now would there?" Braht smirked.

"Well, it doesn't seem you have much fight left in you."

"Neither you, your nose and ears are bleeding." Braht pointed out.

Liver looked shocked as Braht grinned. It was true his ears were bleeding but he was surprised he saw it.

"Shall we settle this the old way?" Liver asked as he pulled out a sword from his side.

Braht's armor disappeared into thin air as he pulled out a large key and removed part of the nose revealing a sword.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Liver and Braht both charged straight to each other with full force. The two soon collided and began clashing blades; both equally fighting and defending from the other. But as Liver went for a side swing, Braht managed to fling dirt in the air, blinding the man, and elbowed him down to the ground.

Without hesitating, Liver rolled to the side as Braht brought down his sword and smashed it deep into the ground. Liver seemed almost impressed from the force he felt as he rolled next to a down tree and used it as his shield against Braht's attacks.

"If you only stayed Braht." Liver spoke. "We could've been unstoppable and possibly be able to lead her to victory."

Braht chuckled. "I'm not interested in helping someone like her lead me. I care for everyone's safety and own ideals. The way she locks them away is unbearable."

"Such hypocrisy from someone who allows a dorm member to run wild."

"That's the true nature of Night Raid though." Braht commented. "Take that away and we're no better than you people."

Liver seemed shocked before violently swinging at Braht with a flurry of stabs before getting caught off guard as Braht sweeped in for an undercut.

Liver crashed against the tree; dropping his sword and sliding down into the ground.

"She would allow you to be the same; all you had to do is give her your full-fledged support." Liver said weakly.

Braht pointed his sword at Liver; a serious look on his face. "I'll never give my support to Esdese, not in a lifetime."

"Then it's a shame to have you defeated then." Liver smirked.

"Huh?" Braht questioned before dropping to his knees.

"Before my water dragon hit you, I had injected my body with a poison and mixed my blood in. Too bad you didn't see it in time."

"So what do we call this?" Braht asked as he lied down on the ground.

"Let's call this a draw." Liver said as his buzzer went off.

"I'm okay with that." Braht grinned as his buzzer went off as well.

"Braht!" Chelsea shouted.

"I'm fine. Where's Tatsumi and Akame?"

"Safe, for now at least. Come on, let's get back to them." Chelsea tried picking him up.

"Sorry, it looks like I'm out." Braht said.

"Well fire off your flare then and get someone like Leone in." Chelsea demanded.

"Alright." Braht said as he shot a black flare into the sky. "Before you go, give this to Tatsumi and tell him this." Braht stopped Chelsea before she walked away.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Tatsumi asked.<p>

"A substitution flare." Akame replied as she peeked around a large rock.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Tatsumi asked.

"We were afraid you use it right away."

"That's not fair!"

"Shh. Look." Akame pointed.

Around the large boulder were three men from an unknown dorm to Tatsumi. All three had submachine guns and were laughing as they casually rested by the small pond.

"_Maybe I should get a gun too?_" He thought to himself.

"Get ready." Akame said as she slowly pulled out her sword.

"Wait." Tatsumi said as he grabbed her shoulder.

The two watched as two people in black cloaks approached the men. All three men prepared to fire their guns, grinning at the thought that this year it would be easy for them. As long as they get Tatsumi and stay safe they should be fine. However, that wasn't the case; before they knew it, the figures revealed themselves to be Sayo and Ieyasu as they attacked the three men; killing them in cold blood.

"Sayo. Ieyasu." Tatsumi saw in horror as Ieyasu finished off the last man.

"Ugh, Ieyasu get rid of these bodies. They reek!" Sayo commanded.

"Hey, you had a part in this two!" Ieyasu angrily shouted.

"But I'm a delicate girl who can't be hurt." Sayo brushed her hair back.

Ieyasu mumbled something before dragging the men's bodies into a bush.

"Come on, the sooner we find Tatsumi the sooner we can be finished." Ieyasu said.

"What about the group Miss Aria mentioned?" Sayo asked.

Ieyasu lifted a large axe in the air with a smile. "We don't need them."

"Is that so?" A voice echoed.

Sayo grabbed her bow from her back and readied it as Ieyasu shrieked and jumped behind a small rock. Soon, Syura appeared from several trees with a samurai looking man and small girl with blonde hair.

"Are you the group Aria was talking about?" Sayo asked.

"Depends, do I see two idiots standing around without Tatsumi with them?" Syura asked.

"Coming from a smart ass who is wanting to help these two idiots." Sayo smirked.

"You're alright." Syura said.

"What exactly are we doing?" The blonde girl asked.

"Saving a friend from a dorm." Sayo answered.

"And what dorm is this?" The blonde asked.

"Night Raid."

A look of curiosity hit the girl as she leaned in more to listen to what Sayo had to say.

* * *

><p>"Oh so you want to save your friend from Night Raid? How noble." The blonde said.<p>

"Dorothea, we must respect a client's wish if they pay well." The samurai said.

"It's not like you're one for money in the first place, Izou." Dorothea snickered.

"So what do you have as a plan?" Syura asked intrigued.

"Izou will lure out Akame. You two will take on the others while we grab Tatsumi. This will happen here at this location." Sayo said as she pointed at a small part of the map.

"And what makes you think they'll be there?" Dorothea asked.

"We called in a favor." Sayo smirked.

Tatsumi watched in horror as his former childhood friends planned to kidnap him with the help of Wild Hunt's dorm. He became lost in thought from all the good times he spent with Sayo and Ieyasu that when Akame put her hand on his shoulder it nearly spooked him.

"Come on." She whispered. "Let's head to the rendezvous point."

"Right." Tatsumi replied. "_Sayo. Ieyasu. What happened to you two?_"

* * *

><p>"Need to hurry to the others." Chelsea told herself as she ran through the woods.<p>

Her arms began to get tired as she carried Incursio's key. Each step she took it felt as if the key got heavier.

"Jeez Braht, it's no wonder you're so strong."

"Well lookie at what we got here boys." A man's voice shouted.

Chelsea looked up into the trees to see several guys, probably no older than her, dressed as thugs in the trees.

"I don't have time to deal with wannabe thugs!" Chelsea shouted as she continued to run.

The men looked shocked as she passed them.

"A-After her!" The leader shouted. "We'll show her not to mess with the King Rats."

The men soon jumped off the tree branches with knives and other weapons in hand as they went straight for Chelsea. Chelsea sighed as she grabbed some make-up from her box she carried with her and transformed into a bear.

All the men screamed like women as Chelsea let out a large roar. The men soon began to run away; including the leader who fired up a red flare.

"She's crazy!" One man shouted.

"Get away from me!" Another yelled.

Chelsea changed back into her regular form and smirked at her success.

"Getting weaklings like that to forfeit is too easy."

* * *

><p>"Tatsumi. Run!" Akame shouted as she deflected Izou's blade.<p>

Tatsumi sprinted as Syura and Dorothea went straight for Akame, surrounding her but not enough to overpower her as she broke free and ran for the tree branches.

"_How did it get like this?_" He wondered. "_Don't tell me they knew we were there._"

Without notice, he soon felt the force of a large object hit him in the back of the head. His eyes slowly blurred out before going black.

* * *

><p>"Tatsumi." A voice softly sang. "Tatsumi wake up."<p>

"L-Leone?" He questioned as his eyes started adjusting to the light.

"No silly, it's us, your friends." The voice giggled.

Tatsumi's eyes soon clearly focused as he could see Sayo's face close to his. Behind her watching guard was Ieyasu who seemed pleases that their mission was a success.

"W-Where am I?" Tatsumi asked.

"Safe. Finally you are safe." Sayo smiled.

**So Braht is out and Tatsumi has been kidnapped leaving Akame and Chelsea to rescue him. But will Akame be able to defeat all three members of Wild Hunt? Also, who will substitute in for Braht? Again more questions than answers but that's what usually what happens in a story...right? Please leave a review and favorite the story. Heiwa!**


	12. True Intentions

**I want to apologize in advance** **if this chapter seemed short, but think of it as a nice little part needed for the next one to make sense. I also would like to tell you guys that after several days of thinking, I'll be making more chapters instead of separate stories. **

**True Intentions**

"What do you mean I'm safe?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm saying you don't have to worry about those awful people hurting you anymore." Sayo hugged him.

"Hey don't I get to say hi?" Ieyasu asked.

"Keep watch dummy!" Sayo angrily shouted.

"Even with Tatsumi here she's still the devil." Ieyasu muttered to himself.

"Sayo, why did you kidnap me?" Tatsumi asked.

"To save you." Sayo repeated herself. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"I'm just trying to make sense of why you went through all of this. Especially working for someone like Aria."

Sayo didn't respond at that moment. Her face went from happy to immediate concern. Ieyasu took a few steps away from the area, trying to hide himself behind a tree. Tatsumi was afraid of what would happen next. Sayo was usually unpredictable of who she would attack first if she were upset; he even knew that.

"Tatsumi." She spoke calmly before slapping him. "Miss Aria has done everything in her power to help us get you back. Do you have any idea how hard it was for us when we got separated?"

Tears started to fill her eyes instead of the grim look she had on before. Tatsumi knew the pain of losing them, just how they lost him. The countless days he spent alone on the road to school with no one to talk to.

"I understand what you felt." Tatsumi finally spoke. "It wasn't easy making the journey alone and walking up to the school."

Sayo looked surprised at his change emotion towards them. Before he was in complete shock but now he seemed to understand the situation entirely.

"But, I was lucky enough to find some new friends I hoped for you guys to meet. It wasn't then when we finally met that you guys turned out to be the ones to hurt my new friends and that is something I can't forgive; even if it means facing against you two."

"Tatsumi. You don't understand." Sayo argued. "Night Raid is evil. We're the ones who should be saying that."

"Then why not talk with me instead of hurting Mein and Leone and Rabac?" Tatsumi asked.

"B-Because Miss Aria asked us too."

"And what does Aria want with me then?"

"We...don't know." Sayo looked down.

"She constantly just continues to help us though so she must be a good person." Ieyasu added.

"How can you work with someone who won't tell you her own intentions?" Tatsumi scolded them.

"You're the one tied up!" Sayo yelled. "You should be telling us Night Raid's intentions!"

"Night Raid's….intentions?" Tatsumi repeated.

* * *

><p>Akame jumped high into the tree as Izou swung his sword straight for her, barely missing her foot. Syura soon jumped straight for her and swung his fist, punching her in the stomach. Akame fell towards the ground, straight for Dorothea only for her to dodge Chelsea; disguised as a bear. Landing on the ground, Akame rolled out of the way from Izou's sword and used a fallen tree branch to throw at Izou to slow him down.<p>

"You're pretty smart using the environment." Izou commended her as he slashed the tree branch in half. "However, the way a battle wins is determined by the swordsman's will."

"You talk pretty big for someone having trouble with a girl like her." Dorothea snickered.

"I could say the same to you." Chelsea said as she appeared from behind a tree.

Dorothea grinned as she grabbed a flare gun from her waist and shot it straight into the air. Chelsea and Akame both waited patiently as she walked away; leaving Syura and Izou.

"I think I've got my data." Dorothea said. "I'll see you back at the dorm."

"Akame." Chelsea said.

"On it." Akame replied as she sprinted for Dorothea.

Akame soon had to jump back Izou swung his sword at her, purposely missing and hitting the ground as Akame drew hers. Syura began to laugh as he turned his attention towards Chelsea. The intense deathly stare he gave her; it almost felt as if he was ready to kill, like he's done it before.

"I'm afraid we can't let two beauties such as yourselves get away from us just yet." Syura laughed. "After all, I haven't finished playing with you!"

Syura lunged towards Chelsea and smacked her in the ribs, sending her flying straight into a tree. Akame, distracted, didn't notice Izou's sword make contact with hers until the two blades reached her face.

The sound of the two sharp blades that could pierce flesh without any force needed was a terrifying thought. But, she had to win...no matter what.

"_I promised him I'll return._" She thought as she managed to find the strength to push Izou back.

"Ah, it seems you've found your will to fight." Izou stated as he pointed her sword at her. "Now let's see how long it'll last for you."

Akame didn't make a sound. Not a single breath, not a single blink, not even a single twitch. She calmly focused her mind on her surroundings and the posture Izou was standing in. It was a basic posture she knew but he seems to have mastered and added his own twist. Looking around at the environment, she could see several loose branches just waiting to collapse.

"_Must be from an earlier battle._" She thought as she continued to scan the area. "_Alright. I'm ready._"

Akame slowly grabbed the handle with both hands and lifted her sword over her shoulder and pointed the blade directly at Izou. She took a few deep breaths as Izou waited patiently for her move.

Everything seemed frozen except for one lone leaf that was ready to fall off the branch. Izou seemed to have sensed it too, even with his back turned. The two swordsmen waited as the leaf broke off and gently fell to the ground.

"_This is for Night Raid._" Akame thought as the leaf neared the ground. "_This is for my friends." _The leaf getting closer. "_This is for…._"

The leaf landed on the ground and the two quickly lunged at each other. Akame felt she was quicker as she purposely missed Izou and dodged his blade and ran towards the tree.

Not even hesitating, Izou turned around and chased her. A look a fear seemed to be trying to trick Akame into defeat but she knew better than to let that work.

As she reached the tree, Izou slammed his sword into the trunk, shaking the loose branches but not enough to break them. Akame then began swing her blade wildly around, completely missing Izou and hitting the trunk off the tree, causing the branches to nearly snap off.

Just as she was about to go for another swing, Izou deflected her attack and disarmed her. Her sword landing on the ground as she fell back. The look of defeat was close. She didn't have much time as she hit the ground. Izou immediately pointed his sword at her; preparing to give the final blow.

"Any other words?" Izou asked.

"Dodge." Akame said.

The branches above Izou broke off and landed straight on him only for him to cut them like paper. However, what he didn't notice was Akame swinging her legs and tripping him, causing him to lose his sword as she grabbed it in mid air and pointed it straight at him.

"It seems I've lost." Izou said as his buzzer went off. "That was a good battle. I wish to face you another time." He bowed.

"Same." Akame said bowing to him as well.

* * *

><p>Chelsea's head smashed into the ground as Syura continued his assault. She couldn't react in time, his flurry of fist were too quick and he was much more smarter than some of the other guys when it came to her disguises.<p>

"Hey, I said answer me." Syura demanded as he lifted her by the throat. "What happens when someone is done playing with his toys?"

"They tell him to piss off." Chelsea smirked.

Syura angrily slammed his fist into her face, knocking a tooth out and causing her to spit out blood. Her left eye was already bruised and her cheeks were starting to swell from the beating. She could hardly move her arms and she was pretty sure one of her legs were broken but lost feeling in them sometime ago.

"Let's try this again." Syura laughed. "What happens when someone is done playing with his toys."

Chelsea didn't reply as she spit blood on his face. Syura slowly wiped the blood off before delivering another punch into her face and tightening his grip around her throat.

"You know, I watch how you try to get someone to kill you and know that nobody wouldn't bother." Syura said. "However, I'm different and accidents do tend to happen in this event."

His grip starting getting tighter as Chelsea began gasping for air.

"I'll ask you one last time. What happens when someone is done playing with his toys?"

"They dispose of the owner!" Akame shouted as she slashed his back.

Syura seemed shocked as he let go of Chelsea, dropping her on the ground as he collapsed. His face was white and his back started to bleed. His buzzer soon went off. Where Chelsea was on the ground, she almost blended in with the scenery.

"Chelsea, are you alright?" Akame asked.

*cough* "I wish. Listen, right now you need to go back to Tatsumi. But before you go, take this." Chelsea said handing Akame Incursio's key. "Braht also gave some instructions on how to use it correctly." Chelsea coughed up some blood, hitting Akame's arm. "To bad we can't have another substitution." She weakly smiled before closing her eyes.

"I'll make sure a doctor gets her in time." Akame said as Chelsea's buzzer finally went off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rabac you see that?" Leone pointed towards the red flare in the sky.<p>

"Is that ours?" Rabac asked.

"No, it's mine." Leone grinned. "Finally I get to fight."

"What do you mean you get to fight?" Rabac argued. "I think I should be allowed to fight. So I can see all those beautiful women by the lakeside." His mouth began to drool.

"Well you know I'm the only one suited. You might just fake being knocked out again." Leone taunted.

"I'll show you!"

Rabac began to sprint towards the table with Leone right beside him. The two pushed against each other, trying to slow the other down as they reached the substitution table; almost knocking it over as they crashed.

"Put me in for Night Raid!" The two shouted.

The man at the table, had a distinguished grey moustache, gold eyes and a bald head. Several wrinkles appeared on his forehead and most of his attire contained a brown jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and a bolo tie.

"For Night Raid you said?" He asked.

"Yes!" The two shouted.

"But you guys already put in your substitute."

"What?" The two were shocked. "Who?!"

* * *

><p>Akame continued her fight with Ieyasu as Sayo began shooting arrows at her. One almost hit if it weren't for Ieyasu's axe blade getting in the way as Akame dodged the attempted double attack.<p>

"Ieyasu keep her still!" Sayo angrily yelled.

"Easy for you to say!" Ieyasu hollered. "You're not the one in close combat!"

Tatsumi watched in horror as Ieyasu and Akame both went at it. To him, he was actually surprised Ieyasu could still fight Akame. He even remembers his first match with her only for it to end in no less than five seconds.

Looking up at Sayo, he could tell she was distracted with Akame to notice him at all.

"_Now's my chance._" He thought as he tried swinging his legs to knock her down.

Sayo didn't seemed to be thinking straight as she pointed an arrow straight for Tatsumi. Fear immediately began running through his body. Will she shoot? Will he die? He knew what was going to happen, until suddenly a large blast landed between them, sending Sayo back.

Tatsumi slowly opened up his eyes in the smoke and was shocked to see who it was. Sayo seemed terrified as she stumbled back to aim an arrow.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "You shouldn't be here!"

Tatsumi continued to look at the person in front of him. He never thought they would show up, but somehow...they did.

"Mein?"

**It looks like Mein is back and ready for some revenge don't you think? Now with Chelsea out, Night Raid can only hope for a miracle if they are to continue fighting to win. Leave a review and don't forget to favorite this story because you guys love it oh so much. Heiwa!**

**Oh and 20 pts if anyone can figure out the man I described who talked with Rabac and Leone.**


	13. What the Heart Wants

**What the Heart Wants**

_"This is the place." Leone said._

_Sayo and Ieyasu both seemed relieved that they found the hotel. Even if the entrance was in an alleyway. The sign was partially lit and the front door wasn't too inviting but it didn't seem to bother them._

_"Thank you." Sayo bowed to Mein and Leone._

_"It was no trouble." Leone scratched the back of her head._

_"Easy for you to say." Mein folded her arms. "We nearly missed shopping at La Redoute."_

_"Oh hush Mein. Maybe if you were nicer to people, you wouldn't have such a hard time talking to-"_

_Mein slammed her foot in Leone's causing the blonde to shut her mouth; trying not to holler in pain in front Sayo and Ieyasu._

_"Hey, before you two go. What's that building behind you?" Sayo asked._

_Leone and Mein turned around but didn't see a building. Suddenly, Leone dropped to the ground. The back of her head was bleeding and Mein couldn't tell if she was breathing._

_"Leone!" She screamed._

_"Now that she's taken care of, we can focus on the pink near." Ieyasu dusted off his hands after dropping a metal pipe._

_"Baka!" Sayo scolded him. "You were supposed to take out the both of them."_

_"I thought you were going to get her!" Ieyasu argued back._

_Mein continued to look at Leone's unconscious while Sayo and Ieyasu argued. The blood slowly dropping out of the back of her head and making a small puddle. Her hand was bent the wrong way and possibly was broken. But the worse look was her confused face when Ieyasu brought the metal pipe down on her._

_"Leone, I...I won't let them get away with this." She declared, clenching her fists tightly._

_"To bad you'll be in the same boat as your friend before you get the chance." Sayo smirked as she pulled out a knife._

"_Like hell I will!" Mein shouted as she charged Sayo._

_Without a moment wasted, Mein felt a fist hit her on the back, forcing her to fall to the ground. Soon Sayo grabbed her hair and slowly started cutting it with the knife until Mein managed to break free of her grasp. Her arm hit the knife, cutting a deep wound in it before she could get away from the girl._

"_Little brat." Sayo said angrily. "Hold still!"_

_Sayo rushed Mein again and slammed her against the wall before attempting to stab her with the knife. Mein put her arms in front of her as the blade gave her more cuts like before. Soon, getting even more angry, she put the knife away and began punching Mein repeatedly until one of the blows eventually caused her head to hit the back of the wall._

"_Get what you deserve." Sayo muttered as Mein dropped to the ground._

_Looking up at the two, her vision began getting blurry, their voices fading away before utter blackness._

* * *

><p>"Where...Where am I?"<p>

"You're inside your memory."

"Who are you?"

"I am you."

Mein slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but a large white panel she was standing on surrounded by a white wall. Standing in front of her was her. Same face, same height, even the same voice. Everything was dead on except that this one seemed to be calmer than her.

"Wh...What happened to me?" Mein asked, trying to organize her thoughts.

"You got hurt badly and are in a coma." Her copy said. "I am here to help you out of it."

"Can't I just pinch myself to wake up?" Mein wondered.

The copy slowly shook her head.

"If you wish to get out, you must first face your own emotions."

"What? What emotions?" Mein tried laughing off.

The copy sighed as she opened up several screens from thin air. Mein watched as the screens each showed the days she spent with Tatsumi; from the day he escorted her to the theater, to the time he defended her from a group of thugs. All those days they spent, it felt nostalgic and heart-warming.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because child, you must face your own emotions." The copy replied. "For so long you have harbored feelings for him and yet you bother not to tell him. I can help you with that."

"If...If I..you know...if I face _him_, will that wake me up?"

"It may, but first we must start with your anger."

"Anger!?"

"Wow, almost exact." The copy said surprised.

"We're the same person!" Mein hollered.

"Now, let's begin then." The copy ignoring her.

"Before we start, what do I call you?" Mein asked.

The copy stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"You may call me Odbicie." She replied.

"Odbicie…" Mein repeated.

"Now let us begin." Odbicie said as she flung her hand.

A large vortex opened up that soon let in another identical of her and Odbicie in. Only this time, the copy seemed to be angrier and Mein could feel the killing intent

"Who is that?" Mein asked, almost afraid to actually ask.

Before Odbicie could reply, the angered clone lunged at Mein and began flailing her fists around.

"You stupid mongrel! Go back to where you belong! Oh that's right, you don't belong anywhere." The clone laughed as it landed a blow to Mein's shoulder.

Mein continued to bear the assault. She wasn't sure if she could hurt herself or not. Memories of her time as a child, being ostracized for being half human half beast. It just wasn't fair. Out of everyone in the world, why her?

"_Why me?_" She thought. "_Why was I born into this world?"_

"You must fight back!" Odbicie shouted. "If you don't you can never continue. Never see your friends. Never see him."

"_She's...She's...No! I'm right. I must fight back if I wish to wake up. If I wish to see...him." _She thought as memories began of her friends filled her head.

Just as the angered clone was about to land another blow, Mein managed to block the attack with her hand and delivered her own punch; knocking the clone off.

"That may have been the old me from before. I was alone, no one ever looked out for me. But now, I have friends who are always there for me." Mein angrily said as she threw another punch, sending the clone back through the portal. "So I'm never alone anymore!"

Odbicie closed the portal quickly before the clone could go back through. The place they were standing was silent once more. Nothing but whiteness.

"Good job on conquering your hatred. Now is for the real test." Odbicie said.

"But I thought that was the real test." Mein complained.

Odbicie shook her head. "The real test is facing your true inner emotions."

"What does that even mean?"

"See for yourself." Odbicie said, opening another portal.

A mixture of black and purple surrounded the entire area and soon a flash a red and pink blinded Mein. Suddenly, sounds of footsteps could be heard as the light slowly faded away.

"Odbicie?" She called out.

No one answered. The place was silent but started looking vaguely familiar. Instead of purple, black, pink and red the area seemed to change to look like Night Raid's dorm. The large building set underneath an overhanging cliff. The smell of the breeze compared to the air from the city was almost dead on as well.

"Am I...Am I awake?" She wondered.

Moving towards the building, everything seemed real. Maybe she wasn't asleep. Maybe she was really awake and was in a deep thought. But how did she get there?

"Hello?" She shouted.

"Mein!" A familiar voice yelled.

Mein looked up at the top windows and noticed a peculiar brown hair boy in one of them. He had a wide smile on his face and Mein could've sworn she felt her heart get lighter. Butterflies filled her stomach and her face began to turn red.

"Ta...tsu...mi?" She slowly whispered to herself.

Taking another step, the ground began to shake violently, causing her to fall to her knees. Soon, almost like a volcano, the dirt shot straight up into the air and landed all around her, nearly blinding her in the process.

Tatsumi immediately shut the window as a large rock flew straight for him; smashing the wall next to the window. Several more rocks crashed against the building, knocking down some windows and walls and even part of the roof. The overhanging cliff above it began to slowly crumble away, causing more rocks to land on top of the building nearly demolishing it.

"No!" Mein shouted.

Mein immediately turned her attention towards the giant monster that had appeared from the hole. It's large head was mostly covered by orange hair and in it's mouth was a lollipop. On top of its head was a pair of headphones blasting loud music; causing the ground to vibrate.

"You'll never get Tatsumi!" The monster said.

"No! That's not true! He's mine!" Mein hollered back as she ran towards the monster.

The monster picked up its arm and swung it, hitting Mein and sending her crashing into the demolished Night Raid building. Several concrete bricks fell on top of her, crushing her legs and one of her arms.

"Tatsumi." Mein cried. "I don't want to lose you."

"Fight...back." A soft voice whispered.

Mein's eyes widened as she turned her head to see Tatsumi being crushed under a large boulder. Only his head and hand were visible as blood continued to puddle out from underneath him. His face was cut badly and part of his cheek was missing.

"Tatsumi?"

"Fight back." He repeated. "If you don't then I can't be with someone like you."

Tears soon began to run down Mein's face as she wiped them off with her one free hand. The monster, taking its time, approached them with a devilish grin across it's face.

"Prepare to die!" The monster gladly said.

The monster lifted its large hand and slammed it down on top of Mein. But, its hand suddenly launched back, hitting its face. The monster seemed confused as it looked down to see Mein standing with a large rifle in her uninjured arm. The rest of her body struggled to stand as blood dripped down her legs.

"Like hell I will!" She angrily said.

Before the monster could swing its arm again, Mein aimed the rifle at it and charged it up. Red began to form from the back all the way towards the front until it unleashed a large laser blast. The laser quickly ran through the monster's body, leaving a delay after it passed. The monster stood still as Mein ready her rifle again. A large explosion occurred on the monster, separating the top part of its head from the bottom; killing it instantly.

"Did I do well, Tatsumi?" Mein asked as she fell back from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"Tatsumi!" Mein blurted out as she sat up in her bed.<p>

She could feel her breath heavy and sweat fall from the top of her head. All around her room, nothing looked out of place. Only a small pile of books were lying on the floor with a clumsy Scheere rubbing her head.

"Scheere?" Mein asked.

"Mein!" Scheere shouted as she jumped at her friend and hugged her tightly. "I was worried you would never wake up again." She cried.

"I'm glad I'm awake now." Mein said calmly. "Where's Tatsumi, I need to talk with him now."

"He's at the SBB event right now." Scheere said.

Mein started to get out of bed but had Scheere block her from moving.

"You can't get out of bed yet, you need to rest a bit."

"I don't have time." Mein argued. "Scheere just trust me on this alright."

Scheere looked into Mein's pink eyes. Her friend was very good at convincing her even for the tiniest things. But this time, the look in her eyes seemed different. Like it actually was life or death.

* * *

><p>"Look there's a substitution flare. That must be us." Scheere pointed out.<p>

"Good." Mein said. "I'm subbing in for that flare." She slammed her hand down on the table.

The bald man looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and giving her a tracer.

"Good luck." Scheere said.

"Thanks."

As Mein ran off, Rabac and Leone ran towards the table and demanded to sub in for the flare.

"I'm sorry someone beat you to it." The bald man said.

"Who!?" The both asked.

"Hey guys." Scheere said.

"Scheere?" Leone questioned. "What are you doing here. You should be watching Mein."

"Well, funny story about that." Scheere smiled.

* * *

><p>Mein ran quickly through the forest, searching everywhere for Tatsumi.<p>

"He's near by. I can almost feel it."

Mein jumped off a small rock before landing on a tree branch and parkouring her way up into the trees. The smell of the bark made her feel safe. But the sounds of the fights going on made her cautious of where she was stepping.

"There they are." Mein told herself as she spotted Tatsumi tied up near Sayo. "It's that bitch."

She watched as Ieyasu yelled at Sayo while fighting off Akame. Suddenly, Tatsumi tried tripping Sayo but failed as she aimed an arrow at him.

"Not today." Mein said as she jumped from the tree and fired a large blast straight at them.

Sayo jumped back only her eyes were shocked to see Mein there. Tatsumi could only say her name; surprised that she was awake.

"What are you doing here?" Sayo asked. "You shouldn't be here!"

"I'm here to knock a country hick back in her hole." Mein angrily replied as she aimed the rifle at Sayo.

**Hey there guys, I apologize for not getting a chapter out each day during Spring Break like I planned. So basically this will be going on even if it's not Spring Break.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Be sure to leave a review and don't forget to favorite this story. Heiwa!**


	14. Revenge Best Served Pink

**Think of this as a little present to try and finish up the SBB part of this story. Plus I also have the next chapter ready but it won't go up until this Sunday. No, I don't want to hear any complaints but instead continue on the journey of Empire High.**

**Revenge Best Served Pink**

"I'm impressed that you got out of that coma." Sayo remarked as she aimed her bow at Mein. "However, being out for two weeks won't guarantee your success."

"Oh yeah?" Mein questioned coldly. "Well see about that."

Sayo angrily glared at the pink hair girl before firing a couple arrows simultaneously. Tatsumi, worried for Mein's safety, tried moving but couldn't unbind the rope. However, Mein stood perfectly still as she lifted her rifle and blasted the arrows away before firing more shots at Sayo.

Sayo dodged the bullets and fired three arrows at the same time, only to miss as Mein took a step to the side; the arrows passing her. Two landed in the water while one landed on the ground. Tatsumi eyed the arrow to see the sharp metal shine in the sunlight.

"You'll have to do better than that." Mein said. "The more danger I'm in, the powerful Pumpkin gets."

"That's just a bluff." Sayo objected. "If that rifle's really that strong, then why don't you hit me with it?"

"Mein, don't listen to her." Tatsumi pleaded. "I know she harmed you in the first place but that's because she was tricked. I think I've found out Aria's true intentions."

"Shut up, Tatsumi!" Sayo shouted as she fired an arrow at him.

Tatsumi saw as the arrow headed straight for his face only to be blocked by Mein as she deflected it with Pumpkin.

"Tatsumi." Mein said. "Do you remember what you told me that day at the market?"

Tatsumi looked at Mein unsure of what she was trying to get at. Mein didn't bother to glance at him or even stare at Sayo. The upper portion of her face was dark and she didn't seemed amused on what was probably about to happen.

"Yeah." He replied. "That I would protect you; no matter what."

"And look what happened, three of your friends were put into comas!" Sayo laughed.

"But we're all just fine now." Mein retorted. "Because of you, we all are now stronger as a family. Sure Tatsumi failed, but now he can become stronger to protect us. Even Rabac can probably become less perverted."

"I doubt that." Tatsumi mumbled.

"And me," Mein continued, "I can finally face..him."

Tatsumi looked at Mein who now had a sorrowful looking face than the previous one she had. He could only assume that something happened in her coma to make her think in a whole new way.

"That's a load of crap!" Sayo shouted. "You can only become stronger if you train. As for that pervert, nothing will change with him. For you," Sayo aimed her bow at her again, "The only person you'll be facing is god!"

Sayo fired the arrow at Mein, only this one was going faster than usual. Mein, unable to react quickly in time, prepared to take the arrow only to feel blood hit her face.

In front of her, Tatsumi stood with his arms and legs spread out wide. The arrow had hit him in the right side of his stomach, going all the way through and exiting his back. Blood began to seep out of the open wound as he started to breathing heavy.

Mein and Sayo's eyes widened as a cloud of smoke popped over Tatsumi and soon revealed Chelsea in his place. Her breathing was still heavy and the arrow was still in the same place. Her arms and legs weakening, she collapsed to the ground but was caught by Mein.

"W-Why?" Mein asked. "How?"

Chelsea grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several Hours Earlier<strong>_

"I'm going back for bro." Tatsumi said.

"No, you're not." Akame said. "We have to trust in him."

"But what if he…"

"Tatsumi." Chelsea said. "Our priority is to protect you until the end of the event. If you went back now and got captured, would Braht's sacrifice have been worth it then?"

"No but…"

"End of discussion. Let's go." Akame said emotionless.

Before Tatsumi could follow her, Chelsea grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a tree; covering his mouth so he wouldn't yell and get Akame's attention.

"Listen, there is a way you can go back." Chelsea whispered. "I was hoping to save this for the real danger but better now than later, eh?"

"What are you saying?" Tatsumi asked.

"I can make you look like me and me look like you." Chelsea said pulling out some make-up. "I'll disguise you so you can go back for him. I'll be disguised as you so miss bottomless pit over there is none the wiser."

"Ok." Tatsumi agreed.

Tatsumi held still as Chelsea placed the make-up and accessories on him, changing him to look like her. She then did the same to her and changed to look like him.

"Now be careful. If you get seriously injured, you'll be exposed."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Before Tatsumi could turn around, Chelsea grabbed him one more time and kissed his cheek. His face soon began to blush as she smiled at him.

"Mein is a pretty good girl..at least someone with a flat chest." She said before running off laughing.

"What just happened?" Tatsumi questioned. "Never mind that, I need to get going."

* * *

><p>"You switched with him?" Mein asked Chelsea.<p>

Chelsea slowly nodded her head. "It was pretty smart. But knowing him, he's probably gotten caught."

"That baka." Mein teared. "But why would you save me?"

"Because," Chelsea began, "I'm...dropping...out."

Chelsea's eyes shut as her hand dropped. Her buzzer immediately went off as Mein tried not to cry over her friend's defeat.

"At least I can sleep now, knowing he's not hurt." Sayo sighed.

Mein didn't say anything as she grabbed pumpkin and fired several rounds at Sayo who attempted to dodge them until she jumped behind a rock.

"Like you care about Tatsumi!" She hollered. "You almost shot her with an arrow thinking it was him when he tried escaping."

"That's not my fault!" Sayo yelled. "Ieyasu distracted me."

"A real sniper would never." Mein said as she aimed Pumpkin at the rock. "Ever." Pumpkin began to charge. "Get distracted!" Pumpkin fired a large laser beam that went through the rock and hit the mountain side where the crowd and teachers were.

Sayo immediately jumped from behind her cover and fired two arrows on fired and two more behind them. Mein shot the two fire arrows before ducking under the two behind them. She then switched Pumpkin to machine gun mode and started spraying at Sayo who was able to dodge most of them until her leg was hit by several bullets, knocking her down.

"This ends now." Mein coldly said as she aimed Pumpkin at her.

However, Sayo pulled a small detonator from her pocket and blasted the ground from under Mein, sending her flying to the air. Sayo smirked at her success as she fired several arrows at Mein; hitting her arms and legs.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Wave asked.<p>

Kurome and Seryu nodded their heads as the three sprinted through the woods towards the explosion.

"If we're right, Night Raid and Tatsumi will be there." Wave said.

"After all, Miss Esdese got rid of most of the competition." Seryu added.

"Freezing everyone in the middle of battle sure was smart of her." Wave said.

"Big sis...I'm coming." Kurome said.

* * *

><p>"Look at that." Honest said. "It looks like someone managed to smuggle explosives onto the field."<p>

"Should we get rid of them?" Makoto asked.

"Nonsense, we don't want to ruin the game now."

"I don't care what you think." Budo said. "But if another attack like the one from before hits this mountain, I'm putting a stop to this."

"You need to relax every now and then Budo." Honest said. "High blood pressure sure could kill you."

"And eating like a pig will end you faster." Budo remarked as Honest choked on a piece of meat.

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like Sayo did need those after all." Aria said as she watched the fight from her binoculars.<p>

"Seriously, why would someone need something not so stylish?" A man in a white lab coat asked.

"Dr. Stylish, you're only here to use plan B if needed. Not to make comments." Aria said.

"Of course. Now, tell me again. Why go after this Tatsumi fellow? He doesn't seem classy in anyway."

Aria sighed. She knew she told him before but he's never focused to listen.

"Several months ago, before the beginning of the year, I had a wagon delivering slaves heading straight for my home. However, a young boy with brown hair stopped the cart and freed the people inside of them and had my men arrested. Ever since then, I've been tracking him after I got one of my men to make out his face."

"I see. So in other terms you want to kill him?" Dr. Stylish asked.

"No." Aria coldly said. "I want him and his friends to suffer. Luckily, I got those two idiots to believe everything I lied to them about."

"Now, this won't affect me with Esdese now will it?" Dr. Stylish asked. "I am after all a member of the dorm that I do not wish to be kicked out from."

"Peace doctor. There will be no connection of you helping me as long as things go right."

"Good to hear." Dr. Stylish grinned.

* * *

><p>"Y-You b-bitch." Mein struggled to stand.<p>

The arrows in her arms and legs spread unbearable pain throughout her body as she took them out one by one. Each new wound she had began to pour blood out that she had to stop by ripping part of her dress to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, you got me in the leg. So we're even." Sayo implied.

"You blew me up and shot arrows into me." Mein angrily scowled. "You're so dead, I don't care what Tatsumi will think. People like you don't deserve to be here."

Mein lifted up Pumpkin and began firing several rounds at Sayo who tried her best to dodge them on a wounded leg. Both girls tried to hold back their yells from the pain as they continued to fight. Each attempting to gain the upper hand.

"_No way am I going to let someone like her get Tatsumi._" Mein thought.

"_This animal needs to learn her place._"Sayo told herself.

The two once more aimed their weapons at each other only to immediately drop them as they fired, both shots not going farther than an arms reach.

"Dammit. I can't keep up." Mein huffed.

"What's wrong?" Sayo taunted. "Too tired?"

"I wouldn't be talking. You're in the same boat as me." Mein smirked.

"But can you do this?" Sayo asked as she pulled a syringe from her pocket.

"What is that?" Mein asked.

"A helping hand." Sayo said as she injected herself with the syringe.

Her body soon began to move around faster and every time she moved her injured leg, she didn't look as though she felt any pain. Mein was surprised as Sayo gracefully picked up her bow and aimed an arrows straight between Mein's eyes.

"The capital's pain medication really works. I wish we had stuff like this back in the village."

"_Crap, I need to do something and fast._" Mein thought to herself.

"Mein." A weak voice said.

Mein turned to Chelsea who has woken up from her knock out. The wound on her body stopped breathing but she seemed to be paler and was hardly moving at all.

"Chelsea!" Mein yelled.

"Remember why you woke up from you coma. I'm sure you had a reason to get out that quickly." Chelsea weakly said.

Mein soon began to remember in her coma the giant monster that had crushed the building Tatsumi was inside. The image of him being crushed to death was too much for her to handle and she used Pumpkin to slay the monster and save him. However, she woke up before she could find out if her was alright.

"Was my future being predicted?" Mein questioned.

"Say goodnight...mongrel." Sayo said as she fired the arrow.

Mein's eyes widened as the word hit her again. But instead of getting angry about it, she took a deep breath and thought of Tatsumi.

"_Tatsumi, I'm awake because I saved you from the monster. But I must see you with my own eyes to ensure that. But, in order to do that, I must take out your old friend."_

The arrow ripped through the air until it came close to Mein. Sayo looked happen until the sound of a rifle being shot, shocked her as Mein stood proudly aiming Pumpkin straight at her. The arrow had hit the front of her teigu and ricocheted in another direction.

"How?" Sayo asked stunned.

Mein smirked as she felt the pain in her arms and legs slowly fade away.

"Because I need to see him!"

Mein fired Pumpkin's laser straight at Sayo who couldn't move from shock. Her face was terrified as the laser neared her but then a large explosion occurred right in front of her. Mein's eyes widened as Seryu slowly rose from the smoke, her arms wearing a large drill as her dog landed next to her.

"It looks like I'll have to finish you both off." She grinned evilly.

* * *

><p>Akame and Ieyasu stood still, weapons at the ready as Kurome stood in between them. Her attention was focused towards Akame, as she ignored Ieyasu.<p>

"Big sis." She smiled. "I finally found you."

"Kurome." Akame angrily glared at her younger sister.

"Hey what about me!" Ieyasu asked, annoyed he wasn't involved.

"Be quiet country boy." Kurome said as she pulled out her sword. "You're ruining our family reunion."

* * *

><p>"Man they really did a number on me." Tatsumi said as he looked at the top of the trees. "I should probably stay in disguise like this for a little more. Just to be safe."<p>

Tatsumi continued to look at the top of the trees, memories of when Chelsea kissed him before he ran off to get Braht started to flood his mind. Was he crazy? Was she crazy? What was happening?

"I still don't understand why she would do that then talk about Mein." He sighed. "Man, women are confusing."

"_This is Incursio's Key." Braht said as he handed it to Tatsumi. "Give this to him, I know he has the potential to wield it. I can't wait for him to pass me someday as well if he does wear the armor."_

"Bro." Tatsumi said as he reached his hand into the sky.

His hand may be disguised as Chelsea's but what he thought and how he felt were still real.

"She has really clean nails." He told himself, admiring the hand.

Further along the tree lines, Esdese sits silently on a tree branch, watching Tatsumi, still disguised as Chelsea, make his move.

"Interesting plan." She told herself. "Let's see if it turns out to be true."

**Finally, Aria reveals her motives for attacking Tatsumi this entire time. Man she is ***ked up in the head. First slaves now she wants him to suffer miserably and poor Sayo and Ieyasu for believing her. Well, I guess that's what happens when you're from the countryside. It also looks like Esdese is waiting to make her mover while Seryu and Kurome fight Mein, Akame, Sayo and Ieyasu in a three way battle. I wonder how that will turn out. Not to mention, what is plan B and where is Wave? Stay tuned for the next chapter titled Plan B. Also leave a review and don't forget to favorite this story because this part is amazing but what I have in store for the future chapters is something you don't want to miss. Heiwa!**


	15. Plan B

**Plan B**

"Well, it appears your dorm has finally arrived, Stylish." Aria said looking through the binoculars.

"What?" Dr. Stylish asked, grabbing the binoculars from her. "We can't go with Plan B, not until they are out of the area. Understand?"

"I'm sorry but that won't be happening." Aria snickered. "I'm the one in charge. If you defy me then I'll kill them right there and now...or would you rather have your secret come out to Esdese herself?"

Dr. Stylish opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Taking a deep sigh he handed the binoculars back to Aria and took a few steps back for her to continue watching the fight.

"_Everyone...I'm sorry._"

* * *

><p>"It seems things will get even more interesting now." Seryu smirked.<p>

"Get out of here!" Mein yelled at her. "This is between me and Sayo; this has nothing to do with you."

"On the contrary, it has everything to do with me. Have you forgotten what is going on right now? I'll give you a hint: It has something to do with an event."

Mein gritted her teeth as she tried forcing herself not to make the first move. She knew she was right, but still, Sayo was for her to take down and only her.

"Who do you think you are? Interrupting us like this!" Sayo demanded.

Seryu turned her attention to Sayo and gave her a small devilish glare. Sayo took a step back, frighten from her look while Koro started to grow in size.

"Who am I, you ask?" Seryu repeated. "I'm this school's hallway monitor. Anyone who breaks school rules will receive severe punishment from me..then the Student Council President herself."

"Y-You're just nothing but talk. Anyone could have deflected an attack that weak." Sayo taunted, getting Mein angry.

"Oh really? I'm just nothing but talk?" Seryu asked. "Koro...show them that we can follow through with our words."

At that minute, Koro suddenly grew three times it sizes into a giant monster. Sayo began to shiver at the mere sight of Seryu and her large dog.

"Koro number seven!" Seryu shouted.

Koro immediately chomped down on Seryu's body and slowly spit it out. Sayo and Mein were both shocked to see a large anti-tank rifle attached to her as she aimed it straight for Sayo.

"Prepare to face judgement!" Seryu exclaimed as she fired the cannon.

Sayo jumped out of the way from the blast, nearly missing the shell as it exploded behind her; uprooting trees and leaving behind a large crater. Without hesitating, Sayo drew her bow and fired 3 metal arrows as they went straight for Seryu. Koro quickly rushed in front and blocked the attack as the arrows bounced off its organic body.

"It didn't have any effect!" Sayo exclaimed.

"Stupid girl, Koro is an organic teigu. The only way to stop it is either kill me or destroy its core." Seryu laughed. "But there is no way you'll find it in time!"

Seryu aimed the cannon again and fired only before Sayo could dodge, a large laser intercepted it causing a massive explosion between Seryu and Sayo.

"What's the big idea?" Seryu asked.

"She's mine." Mein said coldly. "I have a debt to repay her, twice fold."

"She's a trespasser like that worthless boy fighting Kurome."

"Ieyasu is not worthless!" Sayo argued. "He just has a loose screw somewhere."

"But loose screws don't attack other people's friends." Mein said as she spun around and began shooting at Sayo who moved quickly to dodge the bullets.

Seryu soon intervened and fired her cannon between them, sending them both flying in the air.

"Koro number five!"

Koro chomped down on Seryu, once more, and soon revealed a large drill-like spear in her arms.

"Taste justice!" She yelled as she charged Sayo with the spear.

Sayo tried to move but was immobilized, due to being in the air. Luckily for her, Mein fired several rounds at her, getting Seryu's attention.

"I told you not to interfere!" Seryu shouted. "Koro...fetch!"

Koro charged straight for Mein and punched her hard, causing her to smash against a tree. Mein slowly got up and fired a laser at Koro, who attempted to strike her again. Just as Koro backed off, Sayo fired arrows at Mein, forcing her to move and allowing Koro the advantage to charge her.

"Little…" Mein muttered as she shot at Sayo who dodged the bullets until Seryu charged her with the spear again.

"_How can she change what her weapon fires that fast?_" Sayo questioned.

Unbeknownst to her Mein came straight at her with Koro in tow, as the large dog threw another punch; hitting both Seryu and Sayo. Mein smirked at her clever trick and fired rapidly at the two only to be interrupted by Koro who tried to bite her.

"Little bitch." Seryu coughed. "I'll teach you to use Koro against me."

Just as Seryu was about to take off after Mein, she miraculously dodged an arrow that Sayo had fired from a tree.

"I'll deal with you first instead."

"Not if I get to her first!" Mein shouted as she ran towards Sayo with Koro behind her.

"That won't work again." Seryu said. "Koro, circle left!"

Koro ran towards Mein's left side as Seryu ran straight for the tree. Mein only smirked as Sayo aimed her bow at her and fired three arrows; each missing but by hair.

"Koro now!" Seryu shouted as she lunged the spear at Sayo.

Koro jumped off several trees for an extra boost before heading straight for Mein; slamming her into the ground and violently dragging her with him. Sayo immediately aimed for Koro but was hit by Seryu's spear and found herself getting cut up as it started to spin like a drill.

"Koro...berserk mode. Show no mercy!" Seryu smiled.

Koro slowly started to grow bigger and his color turn dark red and his teeth turned sharper. His face even turned meaner as he grabbed Mein and flung her at Sayo. The two immediately collided and crashed into a tree as Seryu followed them with her lance.

"You're mine now!" Seryu shouted.

Mein quickly jumped straight for her and fired off her laser at max capacity, causing a large explosion sending everyone and everything in all directions.

* * *

><p>Akame immediately dodged Ieyasu's axe as Kurome swung her blade; barely cutting the hair's off of his head. Rushing towards the trees, she ran up the trunk of one and bounced off straight for Kurome only to be blocked by Ieyasu who split his axe into two and blocked Kurome's attack from behind.<p>

"Hmph, not bad for a country hick." Kurome smirked. "But it won't be enough to defeat me."

Kurome broke away from Ieyasu's axe and swung again only to be blocked by Akame as the two tried pushing each other back while Ieyasu regained his balance.

"He might not be, but I am." Akame coldly said as the two swung blades.

Ieyasu jumped in the middle of them, blocking both of them and kicking them both back before rushing Kurome. However, Akame managed to quickly jump in front of him and strike at him, hitting his arm.

"Little bitch." Ieyasu growled as he held his arm.

"Don't call my sister that!" Kurome screamed as she violently swung her sword at him.

Akame soon jumped in front of her and deflected her blade, allowing Ieyasu the time to throw his axe as last resort only to get kicked back by Akame's foot. Kurome soon followed through by cutting his other arm and his right leg; knocking down on the ground.

"Now that the country boy is out, let's settle this for good...big sis." Kurome said.

* * *

><p>"It appears Ieyasu is out first. Not much of a surprise really. He was the weakest one." Aria shrugged.<p>

"Sayo is fighting but barely holding her own." Dr. Stylish stated. "Shall I sound the retreat alarm?"

"That won't be needed." Aria said. "Because we're going with Plan B."

"You don't mean…"

"Poison them." Aria grinned.

Dr. Stylish gritted his teeth before walking away to get the poison. His heart knew it was wrong, but the money could help fund his side projects will help in the long run.

* * *

><p>Mein struggled to stand up, the attack she just pulled was too destructive and seriously could've hurt her. But somehow, she managed to stand.<p>

"I'm surprised I managed to pull something like that off." She smirked.

Everything had been flatten from the blast. Anything standing was flat or destroyed to even tell what it once was.

"This even gets crazier every year." She chuckled as she slowly walked her way to where Chelsea's body used to be. "Please tell me you landed somewhere safe."

Suddenly, the sounds of rubble being moved caught her attention as she turned around to see Sayo slowly making her way out. Soon Seryu started to appear with Koro who had reverted back to its small size.

"You little…" Seryu coughed blood.

"You people are bad." Sayo weakly said. "Tatsumi doesn't deserve to be…"

Sayo immediately collapsed on the ground. Seryu took a few steps as well before falling to her knees and eventually collapsing. The sound of her buzzer going off was music to Mein's ears as she dropped to her knees and embraced the victory.

"I did it…" She said. "I really...did...it."

She soon collapsed to the ground as well, her buzzer going off seconds later.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Stylish." Aria said.<p>

"Yes?"

"Do it."

"A-As you wish." Dr. Stylish agreed.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi quickly ran through the woods, dodging ice shard from ice shard as Esdese made her way after him. His breathing was getting heavy and his wounds hadden quite healed yet. Not to mention his buzzer went off, signifying he was out of the competition.<p>

"_This is bad. How did she know it was me?_" He wondered.

Several meters behind him, Esdese slowly got closer and closer to her prize.

"It was lucky of me to have Wave tell me about to decoy." She smiled. "Now Tatsumi can be mine."

* * *

><p>"<em>So you're saying that's Tatsumi over there?<em>" _She asked Wave._

"_Correct."_

"_Good." Esdese smiled. "Fire off your surrender flare. I can handle him on my own."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

* * *

><p>"Now Tatsumi, stop running." Esdese said as she fired a straight line of ice at Tatsumi.<p>

Tatsumi felt the ice hit his legs and soon freeze them, causing him to hit the ground and tumble a few more feet before stopping. Desperately trying to get out, he grabbed his sword only to have his arm frozen in mid air.

"Dammit." He mumbled as Esdese approached him.

"Tatsumi, I hope you won't mind sleeping in the same bed for the rest of your school years." Esdese blushed as she hugged him.

"Like I would ever go to your dorm." He responded angrily. "Night Raid is my home."

"Was your home sweety...Was your home." She said.

"_Again with the weird nicknames!_"

"Now come." She said punching him in the stomach and knocking him out. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Looks like Mein's out." Rabac said looking through a pair of binoculars.<p>

"I'm surprised after coming out of a coma that she could pull something like that off." Leone said. "It just goes to show how scary she can be." She shrugged.

"Don't remind me." Rabac said. "I still have a bruise from when she threw a rock at me."

"You still have that?" Leone laughed. "It's been like what three weeks? Man your really must have weak skin."

"It's not funny!" Rabac yelled.

"Hey guys." Scheere said. "Is it just me, or does it look like a purple mist is headed straight for them?"

Leone and Rabac both look through their binoculars and gasped.

"That's not a mist, that's poison!" Leone exclaimed. "Come on, we have to go save them."

Rabac, Leone and Scheere all ran down the side of the cliff as fast as they could. Scheere eventually tripped and tumbled the entire way down the hill with Rabac and Leone trying to catch her.

Minutes later, the three were at the bottom but Scheere kept going and bumped into Wave; knocking him down with her.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He complained.

"No time. Our friends are about to be poisoned." Leone said as she picked up Scheere.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone is about to poison our friends and yours if you don't hurry soon."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Why else would we be uninterested in fighting you?"

Wave looked at them for a few minutes. Their worried faces almost seemed like a trap was ready for him but what they said was true. If they were to fight, it would've happened already.

"Fine. Where to?" Wave asked.

"Come on. Follow us!" Leone barked.

* * *

><p>Akame jumped into the air, dodging Kurome's blade and stood on top to strike but was forced to move when Kurome moved her sword to cut her. Just as Akame could strike again, a strange feeling hit her body causing her to drop.<p>

"Big sis." Kurome said. "I don't feel so well." She said before collapsing.

"Kurome." Akame struggled to stay up.

* * *

><p>"I can start to smell the poison." Leone said. "Quick cover your mouths and nose with these."<p>

Leone handed everyone a rag but Wave rejected it.

"I have Grand Chariot's armor to protect me." He said as he stabbed his sword into the ground. "Grand Chariot!"

Suddenly a burst of light exploded, blinding Leone, Scheere and Rabac as a large demon rose from the ground and consumed Wave. The light soon faded and Wave could be seen in black armor. A large visor going over his helmet and a black wing-shaped cape.

"Alright, be careful when you head in deeper." Leone warned. "This poison might be instant so try to be quick."

"Right." Scheere and Rabac said.

* * *

><p>"How goes it doctor?" Aria asked.<p>

"Well the poison seems to be working but apparently some members from Night Raid and Jaegers are coming to help their friends."

"Shame it'll be too late." Aria grinned.

"Maybe for you, but not for them." Stylish said.

"What?" Aria asked.

Dr. Stylish soon had a smoke cloud appear over him before revealing Chelsea in front of her. The arrow wound she had was tied up with ripped fabric from her skirt. In her hand, she held a small purple vial with a skull and crossbones on the front.

"W-Who are you?" Aria asked stunned.

"A friend of Tatsumi's." Chelsea grinned as she slowly pulled out some handcuffs.

"How are you still up? Where's Stylish?" Aria demanded.

"First question; doesn't matter. Second; he's gone back to his dorm. Turns out blackmail really works on people like him.." Chelsea said holding up the small vial. "I even managed to get this."

"Then what is that stuff being sprayed now?"

"A small paralyzer. No one will be hurt, they'll just be very relaxed."

"Y-You bitch!" Aria shouted as she pulled a small knife from behind her and charge Chelsea.

Chelsea smirked as she stepped to the side, dodging the knife before pulling out her own blade and stabbing Aria in the back.

Aria froze as blood started to flow from her back forcing her to collapse to her knees. Chelsea caught her and held her tight and slowly put her mouth next to her ear.

"You really shouldn't have messed with Tatsumi." She whispered. "People like you don't understand how friendships can help at crucial times."

Chelsea then let go of Aria and let her fall completely to the ground. Still in shock from what just happened.

"Don't worry, I only hit part of your spine. You'll live, but it'll be a pain trying to walk for um...about a few months." She said laughing while walking away.

Chelsea soon left the area with Aria by herself. Soon, soldiers arrived and went over to pick up Aria as Chelsea continued walking without bothering to look back.

* * *

><p>"Did we get everyone?" Rabac asked.<p>

"No, Chelsea is still in there somewhere." Leone said.

"Tell me again why we brought these two?" Wave asked.

"They may be bad, but they don't deserve to die." Leone said.

"No matter how much I would like to see that one suffer." Rabac said pointing at Sayo.

"Give it a rest, we have to find Chelsea." Leone said.

"Here I am!" Chelsea said happily.

"Chelsea!" Leone shrieked as she gave her a bear hug. "What happened to you?"

"I'll explain when Raggedy Ann and Andy wake up." Chelsea said.

"_ATTENTION EVERYONE!" _Honest announced through a speaker. "_SBB has now ended. The winner are the Jaeger's dorm with Esdese being the last player left._"

"Oh no." Leone said.

"What's wrong?" Scheere asked.

"Where's Tatsumi?" She asked.

"Why?" Chelsea asked.

"Don't you remember a certain bet I made with a certain someone?"

Chelsea's eyes widened as did Rabac's. Wave was the only one who seemed thrilled but disappointed at the same time.

"Please don't tell me she has him." Chelsea said.

"Who has who?" Scheere asked, feeling left out.

"Esdese has Tatsumi." Leone quietly said.

**Well Aria has finally been stopped thanks to Chelsea being sneaky. But now Night Raid has a new problem and that problem is Tatsumi. What will they do to get him back? How will he react to the results? What's going to happen to Sayo and Ieyasu? Find out next chapter you silly head. Be sure to leave a review and favorite this because you know you want too. Heiwa!**


End file.
